The Fox Bride
by Xiao SuLa
Summary: A new school is in the running for the Power of Dios. The first chapter follows the manga, anything afterwards will not. *Discontinued due to lack of interest*
1. Chapter 1

((Hey, all! I'm back! This chapter is gonna be the longest, since I've been working on it for a long time. I never acually thought of adding this story to FanFiction, but this also gives me an incentive to work on this story. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!))

I do not own the characters or plot of Revolutionary Girl Utena!! I own original characters and that's it.

"Sam-kuuuuuun!" Rebecca called, jumping on my back, wrapping her legs around my waist so not to slide down. I sighed and wrapped my arms under her legs to support her.

"Hey, Becky." I said, giving another sigh.

Yup. That's me. Extremely tall with slim legs, long brown hair, and greenish blueish eyes. Though, my school skirt seems shorter than the other girls because of my long legs, and my brown hair makes my torso look shorter because it touches my waist…My brother and I get our long legs from our dad and our long hair from our mom.

"You seem so out of it." Rebecca said. She slid from my back as May walked up.

"Sorry. It's nothing to worry about, you guys." I said, smiling to my fellow council members.

Actually, the truth is, it IS something to worry about.

See, my brother, Touga Kiryuu, is not only a playboy, but he transfers to a different school every year, but last year, his tradition changed. He's actually stayed at this one school, uh, Ohtori Private Academy, for two years. My mother then thought that because he hasn't transferred in so long, that the school must be a good one. So, now she is transferring me to Ohtori. Today is my last day at Mieu High School, the school which I love so dearly and holds my close friends…and Khan.

"Wo ho." May said, waving a hand in front of my face. I gave my head a shake to clear it. "What was with the eye roll?" She asked. I grinned.

"Nothing. Sorry for zoning." I said sheepishly.

"Let's get to gym. I promised Kyle-baka a good beating at ping pong." Rebecca said. We made our way to the gym and made it in time for class. Not like the teachers would care. I mean, it's Rebecca, May, and I.

As soon as we got dressed out, the teacher called me over, giving me the transfer sheet for gym for me to give to the principal at Ohtori.

"Why have all the teachers called you over today?" May asked as I stuck the sheet of paper in my bag and ran to meet them.

"Uh…They just ask me things." I lied. The two looked confused. "Let's get a volleyball." I walked over to the cart and pulled out the small white ball. 'They're getting suspicious.' I thought as I threw the ball up to serve. 'And they have every right to be.'

Finally, at the end of school, I got away. I gave the school one last look and then climbed into my mom's car. She drove down the street and got on the road to Ohtori. It didn't seem long to me to get to the large and impressive school. Mom drove past the school on the way to Touga's dorm, telling me that all of my things have arrived and that my brother had set everything up. She parked in front of his house and I gasped at the size. It was like a mini White House. I waved to my mom as I walked up to the door. I then took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

"Coming!" My brother's voice came. The door swung open and my red headed brother smiled at me.

"Hi, Touga-nii-san." I said, smiling. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"Ah, my dear sister, Sam-chan." Touga said. "Come in." He pulled me in and shut the door as I looked around at the amazing dorm.

"So, is Ohtori as great as Mom thinks it is?" I asked bitterly.

"Of course! Especially since I'm the student council president, which means some of my benefits spill over to you, precious sister." I sighed. "Why don't you go change out of your little Mieu uniform and take a look at Ohtori's beautiful uniform? It's in your new room." I gave him a look. "What?"

"Where IS my room?" I asked. Touga gave a chuckle.

"Up these stairs, third door to the right." I nodded and before I could slip out of his hold, the door opened. A girl with orange hair and a boy with blue hair walked in.

"Saionji's nuts." The girl said. That's when the two saw me.

"Who's this?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Mieu girlfriend?" The girl asked, giving me a look over and spotting my uniform. I gave her a look back, almost as if to challenge her.

"No. Transfer sister." Touga said. The girl nodded. "Sam-kun, this is Juri-kun and Miki-kun." I nodded.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, bowing.

"Hello. Would you be one that's into sports? Are you trying out for any teams?" Miki asked. I smiled at him. He seemed really nice.

"No. Well, at least I'm into things that I consider sports, but others don't. I'm thinking of joining a few teams. I know archery for sure, but maybe fencing or kendo? My old friends, Khan-san and Kekai-chan, are on the kendo team at Mieu, and they say it's fun." I said. Miki smiled.

"Just what you need, Sam-chan. More weapons." Touga muttered. I grinned. Juri looked confused. "Sam-chan has a strange fetish and has a like to attack people. In elementary school she got caught for kicking and slapping people a lot." I put on an innocent face.

"Just don't let the teachers see you." Miki said, laughing.

"Okay, now you should go to your room, Sam." I nodded and started up the stairs. "What's this with Saionji?" I went down the hall and opened my door.

"Wow. It does look like my old room. He's good." I said, nodding. I looked and saw a green and white uniform lying on my bed. "This uniform sucks." I muttered. I held it up. "The sailor girl look is SO over-rated." I muttered. I plopped on my bed, thinking about Mieu. "I'm so, so sorry Becky…May...K…" My eye slid closed and I fell asleep.

The next morning, I was awakened to shaking from my brother.

"It's too early." I muttered, turning over. "Go away, Kekai-chan."

"School starts at seven here, Sam-chan, not eight. Mom told me to wake you up an hour early." I groaned and sat up.

"Fine. I'm up. But you better have breakfast ready in thirty minutes, or else I won't be a happy camper." I said, glaring at him. He shrugged and walked out. I stood up and stretched, doing a half back bend to crack my back.

As soon as I took a shower, I put on the Ohtori uniform and made a face.

"No way." I said, picking at the puffy sleeves. "People actually wear this? It's horrendous!"

Twenty minutes after waking up, I came down from my room, wearing my Mieu uniform, a small smile on my face as I hummed a song I heard on the radio. I listened to a classical music station. Rebecca always said I was weird for it, but the Sunlit Garden was played everyday.

"Sam-kun? What are you wearing?" Touga asked, making a face at me.

"I'm wearing my uniform, Touga-nii." I said, smiling a bit more. I sat down at the table in front of a bowel of cereal. "Cereal?" I asked.

"You try making breakfast in thirty minutes. That's not the uniform for Ohtori." Touga said.

"I'm not going to wear that absolutely ugly uniform! I can't believe anyone would! Though your uniform seems nice. I wouldn't mind wearing something like that. It's pretty." I said. "And red." Touga shook his head.

"You're just like Utena-kun." He muttered. "However, the teachers won't agree with your reason. They barely even let Utena-kun go with her uniform. And for your information, I get to wear this uniform because the school's go horribly with my hair. That, and I'm on the student council." I shrugged and finished my cereal.

"Oi, how do we get to school? It's farther than I usually have to walk."

"I'll drive us." Touga said. He looked at his watch. "We should go now so that you may get settled in." I nodded and we walked outside.

A few minutes later we got to the large school. I sighed as I stared at it, knowing that May and Rebecca would soon start wondering where I was.

"Coming?" Touga asked, looking back at where I stood. I gave my head a shake to clear my thoughts and gave the school another look before jogging to catch up with Touga. I was beginning to get nervous.

'Well, here I go.' I took a deep breath.

After school, I went to the fencing room, where the fencing team was currently practicing. I stood on the sidelines while watching them for a while before one of the members spotted me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I would like to join the fencing team. You're the manager, right?" I asked. He nodded as he eyed my uniform. "I am a student of Ohtori, I just haven't taken a liking to their uniform. I prefer my Mieu one."

"Fine. Then why don't you get into _this_ uniform. It should fit." He said, tossing a bundle of white fabric at me. He pointed to the changing rooms, and I nodded, leaving to go change.

"I'm ready, sir." I said as I walked up to the manager. I had my mask on, ready to go. He asked me if I ever fenced before as he scanned the room for a free fencer. "Every summer at my old school's summer camp since 5th grade." I said, a bit proud.

"Okay. Karou-san!" A person with their mask on looked over. "Come over here." The person nodded. I guessed that it was a male, since the fencer didn't have boobs, but I couldn't be sure. "I'd like you to fence with the new member."

"Okay, sir." The muffled voice said. We both got into a stance and started going at it.

"Good job!" The manager said as I won the match.

'It was only luck. Karou-san nearly got me that one time, and he was probably going easy on me.' I was thinking.

"Welcome to the team. What's your name?"

"Samantha." I said, pulling off my mask. "Sam Kiryuu."

"It was a pleasure fighting you, Sam-san. Touga-san never said you were GOOD with the weapons." Karou said, pulling off the mask.

"Miki-san! I didn't know it was you!" I said, smiling.

"Same here." We shook hands. "Come on over and meet everyone else." We walked over to where Miki had been before our fight.

"Who's this?" A guy asked.

"Sam." I answered. Everyone took off their masks. I saw Juri in the group.

"You're tall for a girl." The same guy said, grinning and looking me up and down. I gave a small laugh.

"I have long legs."

"We can see that." Another guy said, giving a low whistle. "That uniform barely fits you. Just don't grow." The group laughed, and I grinned, being pretty used to this in Mieu, mostly from Rebecca.

"What grade are you in?" Another person asked.

"I'll be in seventh this year." I said.

"You're in Miki-kun's year, then. You two are the youngest fencers."

"That's pretty cool." I said. "Though, he's really good. I could tell he was holding back in our fight. I've never had a special talent for fencing. I just did it as a camp activity." I grinned at Miki.

"We should get going, Miki-kun. Touga-san wants that student council meeting." Juri said, finally speaking. Miki nodded and the two of them excused themselves and walked to the changing rooms.

"I should go, too. First day, and all, I should get caught up on school work. The curriculum is way different here than at Mieu. Maybe I'll call Becky…" I muttered, turning around to look at the clock. "Bye." I made my way to the changing room as Juri came out, fixing her collar. "Now that's a good uniform." I said. She smiled. "If that was our uniform, I would defiantly wear it."

"It's the student council uniform." She said. I nodded and went to change.

"Maybe I'll join the student council, then." I muttered as I walked out of the changing room. The fencing room was nearly empty. There were only a couple people left. I walked out of the room and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I looked and saw Utena, a girl in a year ahead in classes. She also fought for her uniform right.

"It's okay. It was my fault." I said, grabbing her hand and helping us both up.

"You're Touga's sister, aren't you?" She asked me. I gave a small grin, nodding to her question. "You have the same eyes and legs." I nodded again. She picked up her bag and I picked up mine. "Where are you off to?"

"The bus that will take me to my dorm. Touga-nii's in a meeting." I said.

"Oh, that's where I'm going, too." We started walking down the hall. "So, you're on the fencing team?" She asked.

"Yup. I just joined. I know some about fencing, since I've done it at Mieu's summer camp." Utena nodded, interested. We got to the bus in a few minutes and climbed on. I pulled out a book as I sat.

"You like to read?" Utena asked.

"Yeah." I showed her my book. "This is my favorite book. It's about legends." Utena smiled as the bus started toward the dorms. "I know one of the legends is true." I said, smiling and touching one of my two rings.

"Oh?" Utena asked.

"You'd think it's stupid and freaky." I said. The bus slowed and I stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Tenjou-san." I said, walking towards the front as the bus stopped. I walked off the bus, and went up to the dorm, going straight to my room.

In my room, I changed into short-shorts and an overlarge white T-shirt. I had to shuffle through my dresser for my thigh high white shocks. After pulling them on, I plopped on my bed and started on my homework.

"Too bad they don't have advanced placement here." I mumbled as I whizzed through my math and French homework.

DING DONG.

"Who could that be? Touga-nii's not home yet." I ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Hello." I said to the boy standing there.

"I have a message for you from the student council president." The older boy said. "He said to tell you that you may order food, and that there is money in the jar by the refrigerator. The president said that he will be busy and will be back late." I nodded as the boy finished the message.

"Thank you." The boy bowed and walked away. "Looks like it's Chinese tonight." I muttered, closing the door.

RING.

"Ack. Touga-nii's so popular, I guess." I ran to the phone, sliding to a stop, grabbing the phone and pulling it up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Sam. Disappear on us, why don't you?" An angry voice came through the piece of plastic. I cringed, recognizing who it was, though it was hard, since he was on a cell phone.

"I'm sorry, Khan-san. It was sudden. I didn't have a choice. You know my mom."

"We can't duel without our bride." I sighed. Of course. He only cares about that stupid sword and duels of his.

"I know I'm not there much now, but I can make weekend trips and you guys can always come and get me. I'm only an hour away from Mieu. It wouldn't take that long to come get me when there's a challenge."

"That will greatly slow down our quest." Khan growled. I bit my lip.

"How did you guys found out and get this number?"

"The teacher told your friends, and I saw it in the computer. Your mom told me your number." I nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry about not telling you, oh Mr. President-san." I said, using sarcasm the whole way, dishing it out.

"Shut up. You know May and Rebecca were worried sick. You never miss a day of school."

"I know." The door opened. "Look, I gotta go. My homework won't get done by its self." I hung up the phone and ran to the door. I didn't see anyone as I shut the door. I gave a small frown. "Strange." I muttered. I went to the kitchen, ordered some Chinese food, and went back to my room to think. 'So, May-chan and Rebecca-kun have noticed my absence. I wonder if Kekai-chan misses me, too. Then it would be the whole student council. Well, Khan-san doesn't miss me.' I thought bitterly.

Let me explain all of this. May, Rebecca and I were on the student council with Khan and a boy named Kekai. I never told Mom, since she probably wouldn't care. However, there are special requirements for someone to get on the council.

All the people must have been chosen by Dios to get a super cute ring with a fox on them. Now, all of these rings are actually keys to this sacred place that we call the Dueling Arena. This is where we fight to be the president. Kids just think that we like to share the power of the council. While the winner becomes the president, the loser becomes what we call the Fox Bride. I've been the Fox Bride for a little over a year. Khan has been a very strong fighter, and no one seems to be able to beat him, leaving me as the Bride.

So, the Bride is what lets these duels continue, which is why Khan would be mad at me for leaving. She, or he, carries the sacred sword that we call the Fox Blade. Every duel, the president pulls the blade from the Bride's chest. If the challenger happens to be the Bride, then after the Bride has the blade pulled, the magic in the air suddenly changes the Bride's outfit from the ceremonial dress, or tux, into a leotard that fencers wear.

DING DONG

"I'm coming!" I called, running down the steps, grabbing money on the way. I opened the door and gasped. "May-chan! Becky-kun!" I called. Rebecca held out a bag of Chinese.

"I intercepted the delivery boy. You owe me ten dollars." Rebecca said. I grinned and hugged the two over them.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To visit you. Kekai-san is here, too." May said as the boy with a long purple braid walked up. The older boy looked very angry.

"Thanks for leaving us." He growled.

"Don't make me feel guilty." I snapped. They flinched, never hearing that tone from me. I grabbed the Chinese, grinning again and running towards the kitchen. The three looked at each other, shrugged and followed me.

"So, here for one day and already prez?" Rebecca asked. She knew some about Ohtori, after telling me about her experience with one of the students when Touga transferred here.

"No. My brother's the president."

"You have a brother?" May asked. She sat down at the table.

"Yeah. I don't talk about him much, I know. Rebecca-kun knew. I told her about him when he transferred here." Rebecca nodded. I put the Chinese bag on the counter. "He's currently in a student council meeting." May nodded.

"I like your outfit, though. Very suiting. You should wear it for the camp. It'll be easy to move around and do the activities, and you'll have a boyfriend by the end of the summer!" Rebecca said. Somehow I knew she'd get to that. Sooner or later, she always tries to get me to get a boyfriend.

"But I don't go to Mieu anymore." I said.

"So? Khan-san says you can, and he's the prez." Rebecca said, crossing her arms.

"Who's the prez?" A voice behind me asked. I spun around and saw Touga.

"No one. I didn't hear you come in." I said. He gave a small shrug and looked over the people standing, or sitting in May's case, around the kitchen.

"Who are these people?" He asked, locking eyes with Khan, the only boy other than himself. Rebecca had a sour look on her face as she looked at him. Her eyes scanned his uniform. May just smiled pleasantly.

"These are my friends from Mieu. The one sitting is May-chan, the other girl is Rebecca-kun, and Kekai-chan is the weird one. Everyone, this is Touga-nii." I said, waving my arm around the room. They all said 'Hello' and Touga smiled.

"We really should get going." Kekai said. "See ya, Sam-kun."

"See you guys later." The group walked out of the dorm. "How was your meeting?" I asked, pulling out my chicken friend rice.

"It was pretty boring. Saionji's trying to change the laws." Touga said loftily. He plopped into a chair at the table. I sat across from him, breaking apart my chopsticks, frowning a little.

"Rules, you mean?"

"Yeah. Rules." Touga shrugged.

The next day, Utena, when I saw her before school, seemed a little weird. I shrugged it off, seeing how I had seemed to have lost a part of my math assignment. I was in total despair by the time the bell rang.

"Sam-san? What's wrong?" Miki asked as we made our way to math.

"I lost my first page of my assignment! I know I did it! Just yesterday, before Becky-kun, May-chan, and Ke-chan came by!" I said, still checking my bag, tossing aside a few pens.

"This?" Miki held up my missing page.

"Oh thank Kami!" I said, grabbing it. I hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled. I went to picking up the things I dropped.

"It was no problem. I found it by the bus stop." Miki said, smiling. I smiled and entered the classroom. "Your work is very detailed. Are you really good at math?" He asked as we made our way to our desks.

"Math and French are my best subjects, but my math work is way better than my French work." I said. The bell rang again and we sat in our seats.

"Miss. Kiryuu. Still sporting Mieu wear?" The teacher asked snottily. I fingered my fox ring.

"Yes. I am. I would rather wear this pretty uniform than Ohtori's…ah…different one." I said clearly. The teacher eyed me, sniffed, and walked away.

At lunch, I was getting a bit irritated at the teacher's attitudes to my uniform.

'Why do they have such a problem over a uniform?!' I thought as I sat under a tree with my lunch. 'It's simple. I hate their green uniform. Maybe I should join the student council. Their uniforms are cool.'

"Hey, Sam." I looked up at the person. It was Miki. He sat down beside me. "Why are you alone?" He asked.

"I don't have any friends yet. I'm still new here, remember?" I asked, giving him a smile. He gave a small chuckle. "Why are you over here? Don't you have friends to sit with? You're popular enough, being on the student council."

"I just came over to ask you if you'd like to join Kozue and me at our table."

"Who's Kozue?"

"She's my twin sister." Miki answered.

"You have a twin? That's so cool! Sure! I'd love to go sit with you guys, Miki-san." Miki smiled and we got up, walking over to a table near the edge of the area. At the table was a girl, who was easily Miki's twin sister. She looked up at me, a small crinkle appearing.

"Kozue-chan, this is Sam-san. She's new to Ohtori. Sam-san, this is my sister, Kozue-chan." Miki said, introducing us.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kozue-san." I said, bowing. Kozue eyed my uniform and then her eyes stopped on my hand, the only two rings I ever wear glinting in the sun.

"That's a nice fox ring." She said stiffly. I looked at my right hand, my opal ring and my fox ring reflecting some sun. "It's the emblem for Mieu, isn't it?" I nodded.

"Thank you, Kozue-san." I said, smiling. Miki and I sat down.

A few minutes later, Miki excused himself to go to the library. After he left, Kozue turned into freaky brother complex girl.

"You had better not be falling for him like almost all the other girls do." She said, practically growling and foaming at the mouth. I jumped, my eyes wide, surprised at what she said.

"Wh-what? I wouldn't fall for Miki-san! I like someone else!" I said truthfully. Kozue gave me a suspicious look. I gave a small smile. "His name's Kekai. He's from Mieu. I've had a crush on him since practically before I met him!" I said, blushing some. She still looked suspicious. I sighed and looked at my watch. "I should get going to the gym. It was nice meeting you, Kozue-san." I stood up and threw away my trash. 'She has a serious brother complex.' I thought, making my way towards the gym.

"You're the one who should be ashamed, Saionji." I heard Utena say. I looked around the corner and saw Utena between a boy with green hair and a girl with purple hair. I guessed that the boy was the Saionji that I had heard of. The one that was crazy. "If you have such a problem with it, challenge me to another duel." Saionji glared at Utena and stalked off. I jumped behind the corner, still listening. "Are you okay, Anthy?"

"Yes. I thought you said you didn't want to duel anymore." A girl's voice said. I guessed that it was the girl who was with them.

"I don't, but I will. Not until I understand everything will I quit." I heard the two walked away.

'What was all that about? Are they duelists as well?' I wondered. I continued walking towards gym class.

After school, Touga drove the two of us to our dorm. I was still thinking about the conversation I had over heard between the three. Touga was also silent, though he seemed more thoughtful.

"Why are you so quiet?" Touga finally asked. I gave a shrug. "You do know about the dance this weekend, right?" I nodded. I had over heard some girls giggling about it earlier. "Let's go get you a dress, then." I looked at him with an arched eyebrow. He always had a reason for taking me shopping. "Fine. You got me. I want to buy a dress for Utena."

"Aww. Does ickle Tougikins have a crush?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"You shut your mouth. I told you before to never call me that ever again." Touga said roughly. I grinned, and then spotted something on his face.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing.

"Thorn cuts." Touga said, touching the cuts.

"How do thorns cut your face?" I asked. He turned the car into the parking lot. He pulled into a spot and turned off the car.

"When someone swipes roses at you when you anger them." He said. I was about to ask further when he got out of the car. I followed him into the dress store, gasping at the pretty materials that I saw. I saw Touga smirk at my surprised expression and changed it quickly.

"What are you wearing to the dance?" I asked.

"My formal student council uniform." He said. I nodded and started looking through the dresses. "Do you think she'll like this one?" I looked up at the dress that Touga was holding, and voiced my approval. I started looking again as Touga bought the dress and started following me around the store. "Can't you find something to wear?" He asked. I shook my head and pulled another dress off the rack. The dress was a deep forest green that had red rose patterns stitched in on the torso. There was a tight red belt for the waist, and on the skirt part there was a pattern of a silver fox and a black wolf, sitting on opposite ends of the skirt.

"I think I found one." I said, grinning. The green would bring out the green my eyes, and it would give off a woodsy feeling with my hair being brown, and the roses could represent Ohtori, the fox Mieu, and the wolf could represent Mieu's sister school, Kaibara High.

"Go see if it fits." Touga said. I went into the dressing room and slid the dress on. It was tight, very tight, from the waist up, the belt not even needed, though still worn for looks purposes, and it hung loosely from the waist to my ankles, which was where the dress stopped. I walked out of the room and let Touga have a good look at it. "Is it supposed to go only to your ankles?"

"No, but I want it to stop there." I said, looking in the mirror, grinning a bit as I saw that it gave my boobs a better look. "I also like how it's tight up top, since it's sleeveless. It'll save me a lot of hassle having to constantly pull it up. I have a brown sweater that would go great with it, and I might have some good shoes for it, as well."

"If you like it. Go and change back so I can pay for it." I nodded and switched back into my Mieu uniform.

"Thank you, Touga-nii." I said as we walked to his car, the thought of his cut out of my head. "Crap." I muttered, slapping my head. Touga gave me a questionable look. "I just lost the game." I said, almost like that explain everything.

"What game? We weren't playing anything." Touga said, starting the car.

"It's stupid. Once you hear the rules, you're in for good. I don't want to doom you to that." I said, pulling out a cell phone to call Rebecca and May to break the news to them. I decided against calling Khan or Kekai.

The day of the dance came. All the girls were acting more preppy than normal. They kept hoping Touga would ask them to the dance, proving that they were better than anyone else. Touga didn't help that, either, by flirting with half the female population. I smirked every time I heard someone say his name.

'Too bad he fancies Utena.' I thought every time.

"Hey, Sam. You're still dateless, right?" My new friend, Sasha, asked. I nodded, giving a small sigh. "Why not ask Micky? He seems to like you more than he does any other girl." I gave a small blush, feeling my cheeks feel tingly.

"I was thinking of calling a guy from my old school to see if he, or maybe another guy from there, would come with me." I said, blushing further.

"That Kekai guy?" A voice joined in. It was Kozue. I nodded shyly. "That sounds really sweet." She said, giving a genuine smile, which looked really nice on her, not the normal snotty one she has on when chasing girls away from her brother. I looked at her surprised.

"What are you doing here, Kozue-san?" Sasha asked. She always hated Kozue, or so I have made out from Sasha's whining about her as I talked to her. I never told her about Kozue's talk with me.

"Sam's my friend, too." Kozue shot back. She sat down beside me.

"But you acted like you hated me on Wednesday." I said, startled.

"Sorry about that." She said, smiling. "Micky-chan told me about you, and I was afraid of one of you guys falling for each other. After you told me about that Kekai guy, I felt a bit ashamed that I jumped on you, since you're new here. So, who's the other guy you mentioned?" Sasha and I gave her a cautious look.

"O…Kay…" Sasha mumbled.

"His name's Khan-san. He's the president at Mieu. He's cute, enough, but sometimes he gets scary, but so does Kekai-chan. Who are you going with, Sasha-kun?" I asked, finally getting my blush in check.

"Shimbo-chan asked me out." Sasha said slowly, blushing some.

"That's cool! He's cute!" Kozue said. "I'm not planning on going. I've never liked dances." I nodded.

"Touga bought me a dress on Wednesday." I said. "I really like it." I grinned, thinking about the forest green dress that was hanging in my closet. I did have the perfect shoes for it. They were boots, but not bulky, that went up to my thigh, not that anyone would notice.

"What does it look like?" Sasha asked.

"It's…You'll see it tonight." I said, giving a playful wink. Sasha sighed and started playing with one of her two blonde braids, a nervous habit of hers. Some people chew nails or pencils, or pluck grass stems, but Sasha constantly played with her braids, making her have to redo them at least twice by the end of the day.

Suddenly the bell rang. The three of us climbed up to our feet, stretching out a bit before making our way towards the large building for some more learning, daydreaming, and later, dancing.

At the dance, I found Sasha and Shimbo easily. Sasha was wearing a black, puffy sleeved dress that showed off her fabulous hips, and really bringing out her blue eyes. Her hair was in a single braid for once, and she had a touch of make up on. Shimbo was wearing a plain tux with his dark brown hair gelled back.

"Yo, guys." I said, walking up.

"I love your dress!" Sasha said. "Did you get a date? One of those Mieu boys?" She asked.

"He should be coming here soon." As if on cue, Kekai walked in. His long purple hair was still in his traditional braid, but now he wore an outfit that looked a lot like something Dark from DNAngel would wear. It looked so hot on him. Drool.

"Sorry I'm late." He said in his rough, annoyed voice. "Traffic was a b-" I cut his cuss of short with a glare. "-was horrible." He said, quickly correcting himself. I told him that the people here might not be as prone to cussing as the Mieu kids were.

"Don't worry about being late. Kekai-chan, this is Sasha-kun and Shimbo-san." The two guys shook hands and started talking while Sasha and I talked a bit.

"Hello, little sis." Touga said, walking up and slinging an arm around my shoulder. I gave him an evil smile.

"Hello, ickle…" He slapped a hand over my mouth.

"What did I tell you?" I grinned as he slid his hand away.

"And I told you never to call me that. I'm the same height as you, even though I'm younger. I allow you to call me younger sister, but not little. I'm not 'Little'. Don't call me that, or you get your nickname." He sighed and shook his head.

"Hello, Kekai-san. I hope you have a fun time at our school dance." He said before walking off.

"He's really weird. Cute, but weird." Sasha said.

"I've had to live with him all my life, too." I said, shaking my head. Kekai slung an arm over my shoulder as Shimbo copied his movement with Sasha. Kekai's warmth spread over my body, making me remember the very few times I had ever been this close to him, and even those few times were in the dueling field, for very few seconds as I pulled the sword from him. That was when he was my bride, or groom, or whatever we call 'em.

"Sasha-chan, do you want to dance?" Shimbo asked. Sasha looked at me and I grinned while nodding my head as the two of them walked towards where some students were dancing. I knew Kekai would never dance, never being that coordinated before.

"They're cute together. They're both shy." I noted. Kekai agreed.

"Are you….Do you like it here?" He asked slowly. "Is it better than Mieu? Is anyone treating you like Khan?"

"There are some things that I miss, like the dueling, but this is a good school. The kids are nice." I said. Kekai nodded. I could feel him relax a little, and I'm not surprised. Khan could be a pain in the butt sometimes. I sighed and leaned into his side.

"So, this must be the Kekai Sam-kun has told me about." A familiar voice came. I turned and saw Kozue in a pretty red dress.

"You came? I thought you didn't like dances." She gave a small shrug. "Oh, yeah. This is Kekai-chan. Kekai-chan, this is Kozue-kun." Kekai, knowing to be nice at Ohtori, gave a small bow, something he normally wouldn't do.

"Have you seen Micky-chan around? I haven't seen him at all." I shook my head. "Okay. I guess I'll be seeing you, then." She walked away, looking around a bit.

"I don't like her." Kekai said.

"You don't like anyone. I remember when you hated me for beating you in a duel. You wouldn't speak to me for months, even though I was the president for longer." Kekai nodded.

"I still don't like her."

"Ah well. No skin off my shoulder." I said, scanning the floor of dancing couples. I couldn't see Sasha or Shimbo. "She's hidden herself well…"

"There's a lot of people here." Kekai said, also scanning the room.

Suddenly, someone screamed, and that was followed by other screams. I furrowed my brows, trying to hear what was going on.

"The president! He's hurt!" I took off through the crowd. I was finally able to get to the parting and saw Touga on a stretcher being pushed by paramedics. Miki and Juri were there as well, keeping up the pace of the doctors. I bit my lip, passing through the crowd to join the team of people.

"What happened?" I asked, getting to the stretcher and keeping pace with the others. I saw Juri give a nod to one of the doctors to let them know that I was allowed to come with them.

"Saionji missed his main target." Juri said. I started at the chalk white face of my brother as I ran with the stretcher. I was able to see Kekai walking past the crowds swiftly, not getting too close to the parting. I couldn't believe anything like this could happen at school.

"What was Saionji aiming for?" I asked.

"Tenjou." Juri said shortly, her anger clearly showing. I bit my lip before speaking.

"Utena?" Juri nodded. I sighed. "Let me guess. He jumped in the way of whatever Saionji was using to hurt Utena?" I asked. She nodded again. I saw Miki look up with sympathetic eyes before returning his gaze back to Touga. 'Damn his idioticy.' I thought bitterly.

Soon we got Touga to the clinic. I stayed back as the doctors took Touga inside. Miki and Juri also stood outside of the door. I migrated back some, giving them space as Kekai caught up to us. Some of his bangs escaped his braid, framing his face that showed concern. Utena also caught up with Anthy and was standing close to Juri and Miki. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I got the gist of it as I saw the look on Utena's face, and then Juri slapped her.

"They act like duelists." I heard Kekai mutter as he slid his hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back. This was after Juri held up her hand to show Utena a ring. I nodded. Not too long after, the doctor said that we could go in. Juri stopped Utena from going on, and then sent me a look saying that they needed to talk to their president. I nodded to her, letting her know that I trusted the doctor when he said my brother was okay, and could wait until they were done before I go in to see him.

That's when Miki showed Utena a ring that he had and Utena lost it. However, Miki calmed her down quickly, and then Utena hugged him, making me wish I could have heard what just went on. I was thoroughly confused by this point, but Kekai seemed to understand everything.

"They are duelists." I heard him mutter.

"Are you serious?" A new girl ran up to Utena and Anthy, and after a few seconds, Kekai answered my question.

"Yes. That purple haired girl is the current bride. The pink haired girl is the current victor, but I thought your brother was the president." He said, furrowing his brows some. I touched his arm, making him look at me.

"He is. The rules here might be different than our rules. They might not even be fighting for the power of Dios." I said. Kekai looked thoughtful. "Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked softly.

"Yes. If your brother is as stubborn as you, then he'll defiantly be okay." Kekai said, patting my head softly.

Soon Juri and Miki came out of Touga's room, and I rushed in, first punching him lightly on his good arm, and then hugging him.

"Touga-nii! How could you be so stupid?!" I cried, crushing my face into his good shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I said. "How do you think Mom will react if I tell her you got stabbed and died?!"

"I'm sorry, Sam-chan." Touga said. I sighed and sat in a chair beside his bed. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'll be fine." I nodded. "Why don't you head on back to the dorm?"

"Okay. Just rest up and get better." I said, standing up and walking out. Kekai was standing alone, no one else waiting outside Touga's room.

"How is he?" Kekai asked.

"He'll be fine. You're right when you say that he's stubborn." I said, sighing some. "You should start home. You're already going to be home late as it is." I said. Kekai shook his head.

"After I drop you off, that is." He said. I smiled at him and we started towards his car. It didn't take long to get back to the dorm, though the ride was a silent one, both of us thinking about different things.

"Thank you for coming." I said as Kekai parked in front of the dorm.

"It was…uh…fun until the problem happened." Kekai said uncomfortably. "Now we know that you were right in thinking that there may be more duelists." I nodded. "Well, here we go."

"Thank you." I reached over and gave him a hug, the first one I've been brave enough to give him. It shocked him at first, but he recovered and hugged be back, wrapping his arms lightly around my waist, a bit awkward. "I'll see you soon." I said, pulling back.

"See ya." He said, kissing my cheek lightly as I got out of the car. I touched my cheek, grinned and ran up to the dorm, slipping out of my shoes as I entered.

'Eiii!! Kekai never shows affection, and he kissed my cheek!' I thought. I waved him goodbye as he drove away. 'Could he possibly like me like I like him?' I wondered as I walked up the stairs to get changed.

The next day, though, was quiet and…

"BOREING!! I am so BORED!"I cried out. 'Maybe I can take a bus to Tokyo and visit Khan and them.' I blushed, thinking about Kekai. 'I really want to see him again.' I thought sheepishly.

DING DONG.

"I'm coming!" I called, running to the door. I slung it open as I slid on the floor and saw Sasha. "Hey. Come on in." I said. She walked in and I led her to the living room. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just bored. So, what happened last night?"

"Saionji nearly severed Touga-nii's arm." I said irritably. Sasha gasped, coving her mouth with her hands. "His arm is out of commission for three months." I said. Sasha looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" She said.

"Oh, he'll be fine. If you know him as I do, you'll know that this won't keep him down for long. Besides, I did worse one time, a long time ago." I said. "It was my first sword." I grinned at the memory. "I nearly took Kekai's head off, too." That had been when I beat him in a duel, my first year at Mieu.

"Kekai is really hot. You're so lucky!" Sasha said. "Shimbo told me that Kekai told him that, though this is a secret, he has had a crush on you for quite some time. Kekai also told Shimbo that a May told someone named Khan, who in turn told a Rebecca who then told Kekai that you have a crush on him, too. Did you know this?" My face was bright red by that point.

"Well, I do have a crush on him, but I didn't know that he liked me, or that May, Khan, and Rebecca told him." Sasha giggled. "What?" I asked quickly.

"You two guys are practically made for each other. It's so obvious." I turned a darker shade of red that I didn't even know was possible for a human face. Sasha giggled again.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, trying to turn back into a normal color. Sasha shrugged.

"Didn't you say that you shot bows?" She asked. I nodded. "Wanna go and practice? I'm pretty sure they're starting the team next week." I thought about it for a minute. Then nodded.

"That's a good idea." We stood up. "How are we gonna get there?"

"Good old fashion walking." Sasha said, smiling. I gave a grin. "I'm glad that's not new to you."

"My mother said I was born walking." Sasha laughed. "Let me go grab my bow. I know they have arrows at the school." I ran up to my room, and then met Sasha in the front hall, putting the coiled string in my pocket.

"Then let's go!" Sasha said. We left the dorm and started towards the school.

"I can't wait to get back into my groove. I haven't shot since I left Mieu." I said, running my hand over the stick. Sasha gave me a strange look. "I know, I know. I'm vicious. Training to wipe the floor with Khan's face can do that to a girl." I said. Sasha side-stepped a bit. I grinned. "Being the Fox Bride sucks, but I was never strong enough to beat Khan."

"Fox Bride?" She asked. "I'm confused."

"Ooops. Never mind, then." I said, covering my mouth.

"Wait. Isn't Mieu's emblem a fox? Does it have something to do with that?" Sasha asked.

"Never mind about it. Just forget I said anything." I said. I saw the school and gave a mental sigh. 'Thank goodness. I can't be so lackadaisical about being the Fox Bride. Speaking of which, I wonder when the next duel is…'

A few hours later, Sasha and I were leaving the practice area. I was happy about my skills not wavering. They were still as good as I had hoped them to be. They could be better, only ten bulls-eyes out of thirty shots. Sasha, on the other hand, wasn't as happy as I was.

"Not a single one! You got ten!? What's up with that?" Sasha asked. I smiled.

"You got close. Your aim is just a bit off. With some practice, you'll get better." I said. Sasha gave a small growl.

"Be quiet, Athena." Sasha said. I gave a questioning look. "You shoot so well. She's the Greek goddess who hunts. It's your new nickname." I gave a small laugh.

Suddenly, Kekai's red car breezed past us, screeching to a stop, and then backing up to go into a dead stop right in front of Sasha and me. I could tell that she was surprised, but I expected this.

"Sam! Khan's been challenged! We need you!" The usually quiet May said, opening the door. "Hurry! He's pissed off." I nodded.

"Sorry, Sasha-kun. I gotta go. This is important." I said, jumping into the car and unstringing my bow so it would lay flat on the ground of the car. Kekai put the petal to the medal as soon as the door slammed shut. "Who's the challenger?" I questioned. May answered.

"Rebecca." I nodded. I had known that Rebecca would challenge Khan soon. She's been dying to beat him for years.

As soon as we got to the dueler's field, my outfit changed into the ceremonial dress. Khan and Rebecca were standing apart, glaring at each other. I ran up to the red headed boy. He wrapped and arm around my waist and nodded, not even letting me catch my breathe.

"Zec fak zars nu Dios, qaran narn fak korn nu fak pur. Dor uhn fak maqe…" I chanted as the words just seem to flow out of my mouth. I never bothered learning the words, as they do just flow out.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Khan called, pulling the fox blade from my chest. I stumbled back as Khan threw me from his grasp. Kekai caught me as Kekai lunged.

"Thanks." I said weakly. He nodded, not taking his eyes from the duel, but kept his hands under my arms, holding me up, my legs not supporting me.

"Come on. Lunge. Right." I heard Kekai mutter. I finally got my feet under me and stepped closer to the fight.

Although everyone on the student council are friends, and we all are mutual about it, I have learned not to like Khan as much, even though I did have a small crush on him. He never acted like he even cared for other people, especially me when I became the Fox Bride. It seemed to put up a wall between everyone. Also, he always tosses the bride from him, no matter who it was. It hurts a bit. I was hoping the Rebecca would win this duel. Then I wouldn't get hurt anymore. Kekai can't always be there for me.

Finally, a rose was cut. Khan was victorious, once more. Rebecca had just been about to cut his rose.

'Oh no…' I walked to Khan, who stuck the blade back into me.

"You were good, Rebecca, but not good enough to beat me." Khan said before descending the stairs. I ran over to Rebecca as my clothes changed back into my uniform. She was on her knees, glaring at the ground.

"You did well." I said, helping her up from the ground. She simply shook her head and walked away, down the stairs. "I'm afraid these duels are starting to get out of hand. They're changing us all. Khan's so vicious, he's unrecognizable from the boy that I knew so long ago." I said to no one in particular.

"Agreed." Kekai said. "It's tearing the council apart the older we get. Even May-kun is changing."

'Even me.' I thought, frowning some. "I should get back to Ohtori. Sasha-kun may start worrying about me. Do you think you can give me a lift?" I asked Kekai. He nodded and we started down the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" A voice yelled. It was easily Khan's voice.

"You're just jealous because she likes Kekai! That's why you act that way!" Rebecca's voice cut through. Kekai and I stopped walking, staying out of view.

"Of course I am not jealous!" Khan yelled. "She's as worthless to me as underwear made from 100 poison ivy!" I gasped. "The only reason I let her come here, or even talk to her, is because she's the true Fox Bride!" Footsteps could be heard, and another pair joined in.

"You bitch." Rebecca growled. She followed Khan out of the garden. I was rooted to the spot.

"Sam-kun…" Kekai said. I suddenly started running. I didn't care. Now I knew that Khan, the one who I am engaged to until he looses, hates me. I hated Mieu. I hated their uniform. And I hated everyone who goes there.

'I can't believe this.' I thought. I collapsed beside a tree.

"Sam-kun…Let's get you home." Kekai said, walking up. I put my head against the tree, not hearing him. He took my hand and pulled me to my feet, letting my head rest against his chest for a few minutes. After those few minutes, I followed him to his car, not talking, not thinking. Just an empty shell.

After getting back to the dorm, after a silent hour in the car, I muttered a thanks and ran to the dorm, into my room.

The next school day, everyone stared at me, shocked. I could see them take double takes to look at 'The president's sister who is now wearing the uniform.' I didn't notice. I didn't care.

"Psst…happened to…psst…psst…" I heard someone whispering to their friend.

"Sam-san? Are you okay?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Miki walk up. I shrugged. "You seem quiet and out of it." I gave another shrug.

"Sam-kuuuuun!" Sasha yelled, running up. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" I yelled, running ahead to class. 'Why are they making such a big deal?! I'm just wearing the normal uniform.' I sat down and put my head on the desk. 'And I found out that Khan hates my guts.' I groaned, clearing my head again. I gave a slow sigh, wishing I had just stayed home today.

"Sam-san?"

"What?" I growled to my desk. The person sat on the edge of it.

"What has put you in such depression?" I turned my head to see who it was and saw that it was Miki, again.

"Leave me alone." I said, turning my head to look at the desk again.

"You're not yourself!" Miki said.

"Attention!" The teacher called. Miki slid off my desk and went to his seat. "Ah, Kiryuu. Finally decided to cooperate." I shrugged.

Finally, after school, I got to my quiet dorm, even though I was skipping fencing practice. The dorm has been quiet ever since Touga went to the clinic, and the fencing room is too full of people. I just wanted to get away from them all. I couldn't trust anyone at the moment, Khan filling me with doubt. He was the one that gave me my ring, on orders from World's End, and he's the one that taught me how to hold a sword. He's the one that I first had a crush on. He's the first boy to have flirted with me. And now he hates my guts.

After changing slowly, thinking these things, I locked myself into my room, pulling up my thigh high socks to make them tight. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thoughts of Mieu floating through my head.

That's when I heard the door open.

"Touga-nii?" I whispered, sitting up. I swung my legs over to the side of the bed. "Aren't you supposed to be in the clinic?" I walked to my door and put my ear to it. 'It's two people.' I could tell as they came up the stairs.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" A muffled voice came.

"Yeah." Another muffled voice said.

'I can tell it's a boy and a girl. Who would break into the president's dorm?' I wondered, furrowing my brows, thoughts of Khan swooped out of my head.

"Look, it's his office." The door on the other side of the hall opened and then shut. I gave a small grin. This could be the distraction that I needed. I opened my door and slipped quietly out. I tiptoed over to Touga's office, putting my ear to that door.

"Is she as cute as you?" The female asked. It sounded familiar.

"Cu-?" The startled male voice said.

"Oh, sorry. Was that a sore subject? I'm so dense."

"No. It's okay with you…" I silently gagged as the boy tried to say that he liked the girl. It was so pathetically cute that I hated it.

Suddenly, the front door opened. That's one thing I like about that door. You always tell when it's opened. I heard a crash in the room as I walked to the stairs and saw Touga and Kozue.

"Sam-chan?" Touga asked, surprised. "Aren't you at fencing?"

"Touga-nii? What are you doing home? Aren't you at the clinic?" Touga shrugged his good shoulder.

"Why don't you just go to your room? I need to take care of some business." Touga said, slipping into his office. I tried to see who was in there, but couldn't, since he closed it too quickly. I looked at Kozue, and then my room, and then thought of Khan, my eyes shadowing for a second.

"I'm going in." I said finally. I opened the door and saw Touga going into a closet. 'What?' I wondered. I paused for a few seconds. 'He'll tell me later.' I thought, nodded. 'I'll just go wait in my room until he's done.' I left the room, nodded at Kozue, and went back into my room. 'That's a pretty cool closet, though.'

A few hours later, after staring at my ceiling some more, I went back into Touga's office.

"Touga-nii?"

"Yes?" I opened the door and saw Touga sitting at his desk. "My arm is fine. I came back because it doesn't hurt anymore." He said before I could voice my question. I leaned against the door frame. "I heard you took a road trip to Mieu. Oh, that, and you wore the Ohtori uniform."

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, glaring.

"I have connections." Touga said simply.

DING DONG.

"Can you get that?" Touga asked. I shrugged and walked to the door and opened it. There wasn't anyone there.

"Hello?" I looked around and then at the ground and saw a plain white envelope. "This is strange." I muttered. I bent down to pick it up and looked around again. No one was there. I closed the door and took the letter to Touga. "All I found was this." I said, giving him the letter.

"Thanks." He opened the letter and started reading it, a small smile on his face. I furrowed my brow. "Great." I bit my lip, thinking about Khan and the duels again.

"Hey…uh…Touga-ni?" Touga looked up from his letter. "Well…uh…I was just wondering…but…are you and the student council here duelists?" I asked quickly. Touga dropped the letter.

"How do you know?" He whispered, shocked. I took a deep breath and held up my right hand. I was only wearing my fox ring today, still debating on whether or not to throw it out. That would put the Mieu duels at a stand still, since the bride wouldn't be able to get in without a ring.

"I am a duelist as well. From what my book says about the legend, there are three schools in which duels go on, in which Dios appears to the champion. In the book it shoes a Fox Bride, Mieu, the Rose Bride, which I'm guessing is Ohtori, and a Wolf Bride, which I'm going out on a limb and guessing it's Kaibara. I've done a lot of research on the subject, since I've been the Fox Bride for a few years now."

"No." Touga shot up from his chair. "You can't be the Fox Bride. It's just… not you! I know the Rose Bride, Anthy, and the way she acts. You guys don't act alike. She doesn't have her own will, you…you're the most willful girl I know, until today, that is."

"I know. See, also going out on a limb in saying this, I'm guessing that the laws of the Bride differ from each school. Yours may be that it's only one Bride forever, until the goal is reached, but at Mieu, the victor becomes the champion and we award them the title of student council president, and the victor that lost becomes the Bride, or Groom. I've only became the Fox Bride when Khan-san beat me a few years back, after I beat Kekai-chan, who had taken the title from May-chan, who took it from Rebecca-kun, who took it from the senior that graduated, who took it from whoever was before it. Though now Rebecca-kun's putting up a good fight to take it back. Back then, she was weaker, and didn't really want it, but now she does." I stopped, noticing that I was droning. "Back to what I was saying, Touga-nii. I'd like to challenge you to a duel." I saw his shoulders sag.

"As much as I'd like to duel you, sister, I must refuse for three reasons. I'm not the current victor of Ohtori, Utena-kun is. Second, you're the bride, meaning that you're not the current victor of Mieu, and Khan-san is. And thirdly, I can't fight with my arm like this. It's okay for little things, but not dueling."

"That's true about the victor thing, but this duel would be a mock duel, to see if the Mieu duelists can stand up to the Ohtori duelists. In our last tournament at Mieu a month ago, I came in second place, Khan-san in first, Rebecca-kun in third, Kekai-chan fourth, and May-chan fifth. Though your arm would be a problem."

"How about your current victor against ours?"

"Nah. I'll go against yours. I don't want to drag Khan down here for something like this." I don't want to drag Khan down here for anything. I don't even want to see him.

"Good! I guess now you just go and challenge Utena-kun." I nodded.

"I'll challenge her tomorrow. I have some thinking to be doing."

"Good. And while you're at it, remind her not to go snooping around here again. It's quiet bothersome trying to put everything back into order." Touga said. I looked at him, surprised.

"It was her in here? Who else?"

"Miki-kun." I laughed.

"No way! Are you serious?" Touga nodded. "Well, who would have thought?" I walked out of the room. 'So, Miki likes Utena.' I laughed as I shut my bedroom door. "That girl will be the undoing of many guys." I said before falling asleep, beginning the dreams about Khan, all ending in him saying he hates me.

"Sam! Get your butt out of that bed!" Touga yelled. "I don't care how depressed you are, you need to get to school! I don't even care if you wear your pajamas!" I sighed at his grating voice.

"F-f-fi-ACHOO!" I sneezed into my sheets. "Ugg…Fine!" I moaned as I slid out of bed. "ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOOOO!" I sneezed into my sheets again, crinkling my nose. 'I'll have to change those later.' I thought.

"Sam-chan?" Touga stuck his head in. "You look like crap. Go back to bed. I'll tell the teachers that you're too sick." I nodded.

"Tell Utena-kun to me….mee…ACHOO!" Eck. "To meet me at the duelers field after school." I climbed into bed.

"You still want to fight?" I nodded. "Okay. I'll take you there when it's time." With that, he left my room, shutting my door softly, a slight frown on his face. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I wasn't able to get a good nap in, my sneezes keeping me up all day.

Finally the time came and Touga came to get me from my room. I had slid out of bed and followed him into his car, making sure I had a lot of tissues.

"Are you sure about this?" Touga asked. I nodded. "Okay. Utena-kun said that she would meet up there."

"Thanks." I started coughing. Touga gave me a look and I looked away.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a gate. Touga opened it and we walked through. As I past the gate, my outfit changed into my bride outfit. Along with the transformation, I felt some of my sickness leave.

"Here we are." Touga said as we got to the fighting arena. Utena, Miki, Anthy, and Juri were all there. Anthy was in her bride outfit, and Utena was in a snazzy fighting outfit. I took the sword that Touga had and walked to the middle of the arena.

"Hello, guys…ACHOO!" I smiled at them. "Let's get this stared." Utena looked like she thought I was joking while Anthy put a rose in my pocket. 'If only I could use the Fox Blade. This would be so much easier.' I thought.

"You know the rules, right?" Anthy asked. I nodded. "Then…"

"Stop!" Everyone looked to the stairs and saw Khan. Behind him was Kekai. Khan walked over to me and snatched the rose from my pocket. "Know your place, Bride." He hissed, sticking the rose in his pocket. He wrapped his arm around me. "Go on." I sighed and opened my mouth to call forth the blade.

"Wait!" Utena called. "My duel is with Sam-kun." She walked over to us. "She's the one that challenged me. It's not fair for you to take her duel."

"I am the victor of Mieu. I own her. She is only a bride. She has no right in a dueling field unless if it is against me to win the right to duel other schools. And besides. You don't want to fight someone who's sick, do you?" Utena looked torn.

"True…Fine. I'll fight you, but only because she's sick." Utena walked over to Anthy and wrapped her arm around her.

"Zec fak zars nu Dios." I said as Anthy said "By the power of Dios" I continued, "Qaran narn fak korn nu fak pur." Anthy said with me "Bring forth the sword of Roses."

"Dor uhn fak maqe…" I ended as Anthy ended hers saying "Give to the victor…"

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Utena and Khan yelled, pulling out their swords. While Khan threw me to the ground to lunge at Utena, Anthy jogged to a safe place, out of Khan's lunge.

'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.' I thought bitterly, standing up shakily.

"Are you okay?" Anthy asked, walking over to help me up. I nodded and leaned against the wall. Kekai put a hand on my shoulder as we watched the fight unfold, not thinking about anything else. I bit my lip, hoping that Khan would win, to prove that we aren't weaker, but then half hoping Utena would win, to prove that Khan isn't as good as he thinks he is.

"Gee, thanks for leaving us behind." A voice came. Rebecca and May came over the steps, walking towards us. Rebecca, who had spoken, came over and whacked Kekai over the head. "You owe me 20 bucks for the taxi drive."

"Sorry." Kekai muttered.

"You shouldn't be. All of us here know that Khan is such a prick when it comes to duels. All he does is listens to World's End's letters." May said. Rebecca huffed and leaned against the wall. "Are you okay, Sam-chan? You don't look that good." May asked, looking at my face.

"I'm just a bit sick. Probably just a 24 hour bug." I said, holding my head. The three of them gave me sympathetic looks. I bit my lip as Utena did a flip. "So, who do you guys want to win?"

"Defiantly Khan-san. No matter how annoying his is. It would be embarrassing if another school beat us, and even more if it's Ohtori." Rebecca said. I nodded.

"At least this isn't an official battle. If one of the victors loose in an official battle, the bride goes to the victor, no matter what the laws of the school are. That would mean I'm stuck as the Bride. And I don't like the sounds of the laws that they have here." I said. "So, even if Khan-san looses, I won't have to worry about it." Kekai nodded and I slid down the wall and sat on the ground, exhausted and giving a cough. 'Though I bet Khan-san wouldn't mind this being an official batter and getting rid of me.' I sighed silently, returning to my bitter thoughts, my eyes glazing over.

"This fight is longer than our normal duels." May noted. The others nodded, agreeing with her, when something amazing happened.

The sword that was in Utena's hand seemed to almost explode and something flew down from the image of the castle in the sky. I had thought it was just an illusion, like the one at our school. The thing that was flying down looked like a man, and he came down and seemed to guide Utena as she cut a surprised Khan's rose.

"Holy crap. What was that?" Rebecca asked. "That never happened at our school when we duel."

"That was Dios." Miki said. Rebecca glared.

"I didn't ask you, Pretty boy." Rebecca growled. I stared at her. "I don't need no snotty Ohtori boy answer my questions." She spun around and sulked off. I stared at her retreating back.

"What was that?" I asked, giving a small sneeze. "I know she knows someone from Ohtori, but nothing else."

"She has a brother who lives at Ohtori and they hate each other. She said that his 'Ohtori attitude' made him a stuck up snob." Kekai said. He pulled me up and pulled my arm around his shoulder while sliding his arm around my waist. "Let's get you into bed. You're too pale."

"Leave her be. If she's strong enough to try and duel, she's strong enough to move herself." Khan said angrily, walking over.

"Khan-san! She's too sick! Just put the blade back so we can get on with our lives." Kekai said. Khan walked over to Kekai and punched him, making Kekai, along with me, stumble back.

"She's my bride. Put her down." Khan growled.

"Well you wanna guess something? She's MY sister!" Touga said, cutting in. He took me from Kekai and snatched the sword from Khan. "And I don't want you to touch her, or see her, ever again!" He said to Khan. He stared walking me down the stairs. "I knew this duel was a bad idea." He said, the sword disintegrating back into me as we walked. I bit my lip, unsure of things. Why was Khan being such an arse, why would Rebecca suddenly act so mean to an Ohtori boy, and why was Kekai being so nice? He's usually the one who doesn't show emotion.

"I'm sorry, Touga-nii. It was my determination to prove myself in a duel that caused all of this." I said. I started coughing as we left the field.

A few days later, with my being home sick, I was finally getting better. It was a Saturday. Touga still made me rest, but I was allowed to walk around, being careful to not wear myself out.

'Free from my bed!' I was thinking gleefully. I flipped through the TV shows. 'Not that this is much better…' I sighed.

"Sam! Lunch!" Touga said, bringing me some soup.

"Thanks, Touga-nii." I said, taking the soup. "Do you think I'll be well enough to go to school?" I asked.

"Yeah. Miki-kun's been asking about you. He said that you looked really bad last Tuesday during the duel between Utena-kun and Khan. Have you finished all the homework you missed?"

"Yes, I have, Touga-nii. How is Utena-san? Is she affected at all by that last fight? By that light thing? Dios, did Miki-kun call it?" I asked.

"Utena-kun is fine. She always is. That light thing happens all the time." Touga said, sitting by my feet. "I can explain it all later. I need to talk to you able that Khan guy." Touga said, locking his blue eyes with mine.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Why does he treat you so rottenly? He's even worse than Saionji, and I didn't think that was possible!" Touga said.

"Touga-nii…That's what this whole Dios thing has made him into be. He's changed, a lot. I mean, he's always treated me like dirt when I became the Bride, but now I don't care. I'm tired of being hurt because I care about him. I'm giving up on Mieu." I said, looking down. "Once someone else is the victor and Khan's the Groom, then I'll close all ties with it." Touga gave me a strange look.

"I'm glad that you don't care any more…though you're freaking me out a little…But why does he treat you like that?" Touga asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because Rebecca was right when she told him that he was just jealous of Kekai because I like him." I said, shrugging. "But I doubt it. I think he just only has his eyes on the prize."

"So you DO like him." Touga said. "Damn. I owe Juri-kun 10 bucks." I laughed. "It's sad, really, when you think about it…I don't even really know my own sister, who she likes, what she's into, anything, and I pride myself in knowing the ladies." Touga said, shaking his head.

"That is sad." I said, sipping some noodles from the ramen.

"Shut up." Touga said. He stood up, stretching his arm out. "But going back to what we were talking about, I don't want you by that Khan guy, ever. I don't want my only sister getting hurt."

"What about the duels?" I asked. Touga gave a small frown, not liking this bit of news.

"Fine. You may continue them until Khan looses. But those are the only times I want you to see him." I nodded and he walked out of the room, going up to his office, leaving me to think about Khan again.

'He acts too much like our mom!' I thought, grinning to myself.

DING DONG.

"Touga-nii! Door!" I called.

"You get it, Sam-chan!" I heard his voice come. I sighed and stood up, putting my bowl of soup down, and went to the door. I opened the door and saw Miki.

"Oh, hey, Miki-kun." I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Should you be up?" He asked, giving a small frown. I grinned at his concern, and nodded my head.

"I'm actually feeling better than before. Not completely perfect, but I'm close on my long journey to heal." I said dramatically. Miki chuckled.

"You do look better as well." He said. I stepped aside to let him in and he stepped past me.

"I'm guessing that you're here for Touga?" I asked.

"No, actually. I just came over to check and see if you were getting better. No one's seen you all week except for Touga. Kozue-chan and Sasha-san have been worried as well. They keep asking me, since I am on the council."

"What does that have to do with anything? You being on the council?"

"Touga is the president of the council, and we're friends, and see each other at the meetings. He would tell the council if anything drastic happened. Even Juri's worried." Miki said, smiling gently.

"Oh, wow. I never would have thought that in one week of being here, so many people would already be worried about me." I said, blushing. That drove a small chuckle from Miki.

"Well, the fencers also can't wait for you…" He stopped as I jumped.

"Archery! I forgot!" I ran up the stairs, got dressed in my Ohtori uniform, grabbed my bow, and zipped back down, briefly feeling depressed as I dressed, thinking of Khan. "I'm so sorry, Miki. Tell Touga I'll be back!" I ran outside, taking a steady pace as I ran for the school.

I was able to get to the school as soon as the try-outs were beginning. Sasha was there, looking nervous. I also saw Utena.

"Sorry I'm late." I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"You are?" The coach asked.

"Sam Kiryuu." I said, standing straight, raising my arms over my head to counter the stitch in my side. The coach nodded and called Sasha to go first. She and Sasha knew each other pretty well, and the coach knew that Sasha was decent.

"Good luck." I whispered as she walked past.

"You're better!" She whispered back, finally noticing me. I nodded and shooed her up to take her turn at shooting.

She was given ten shots. After she finished, she collected her arrows and someone else walked up, taking the arrows. That person was able to put arrow after arrow through, going more for speed than accuracy. Though, he did get close to the bulls eye, but he got most on the outer ring. All were on the target.

Soon, after a few people went, it was my turn. I shut my eyes as I walked up, clearing my mind. I pictured a lake within my head. Becoming nervous won't help me. I strung my bow and put an arrow on. After each shot, I took a second to clear my head and start over again. All ten shots went by quickly. I got six in the bulls eye, the other four in the 5 point ring.

"Good job, Sam-chan!" Sasha said as I walked back to her. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I can't get a song out my head, which is giving me a headache, but otherwise I'm fine. I was afraid that run would give me some hard breathing but meditating helped that." I said.

"You meditate?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah. To deal with….things…" I lowed my eyes, Khan fully returning to my mind. 'No! Don't think of him!' I thought angrily. 'Sunlit Garden. Sunlit Garden.' I thought, trying to picture the lake, however it was boiling over, burning the trees around it.

"Sam-chan?" Sasha asked.

"I'm fine." I said, noticing that my voice sounded as dead as the first day that I wore the Ohtori uniform. "Sorry for worrying you." I saw Sasha frown from the corner of my eye.

"Okay! Has everyone gone?" The coach asked. No one said no. "Great. The list will be posted next Tuesday." Everyone dispersed, mostly to cars. I started walking towards the dorm. Sasha walked with me.

"Are you okay, Sam-chan?" Sasha asked. "What happened? You're usually spunky! And what's with the uniform? You said that you hated it."

"My Mieu uniform ripped." I said. "I'm fine, really." I put a small smile on my face, though not convincing. I stopped walking, seeing a familiar car approaching. "Oh, no. No, no, no." I said. "Sasha, hide me!" I said, looking around. Sasha freaked and shoved me into the bushes, grabbing my bow before anything could happen. She leaned against the wall beside the bushes.

"What's going on, Sam-chan?" She whispered. "Isn't that Kekai's car?"

"Shhh! I'm not here!" I cried. I heard the car screech to a stop.

"You! You're Sam-kun's friend. Where is she? Some blue haired pretty boy said she was at archery." Rebecca's voice reached me, her tone gruff.

"Becca-chan…" May said quietly. I heard movement and May stopped talking. Sasha's wide eyes flicked to me for a second before she cleared her throat. She moved the grip she had on my bow and bowed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where she is. I believe she stayed at the school after the try-outs. Maybe catching up on the work she had missed while sick. I hear she's still a little sick, and I am actually surprised she came to the try-outs. She was still pale when she arrived." I heard Rebecca growl in frustration.

"Step on it, Kekai." The door slammed and the car screeched away.

"Thank you, Sasha." I said, standing up and brushing off twigs and leaves.

"What the heck was THAT all about?" She asked, handing me my bow. I sighed and started walking, my thoughts around Meiu.

"It's nothing. They have separation anxiety." I said.

After arriving to the dorm, I said bye to Sasha and went to lay down. I saw that Miki was still there, talking to Touga.

"Hey. You're still here?" I asked, sitting next to Touga.

"Yeah. You rushed out of here pretty quickly. Oh, and your friends from Mieu came. They were looking for you." Miki said. I nodded.

"I'm trying to avoid them at the moment." I said. Touga gave me a curious look. "Umm…Something happened at the last duel I had gone to at Mieu, before the mock duel with Tenjou-san." I said, looking at my hands.

"That was day before you wore the Ohtori uniform." Miki said. "Sasha said that they had picked you up after you guys were done with bows." I nodded.

"Is it something that Khan guy said?" Touga asked, his anger flaring.

"No! Well…It's nothing! Really!" I said. Touga put an arm around my shoulder. I sighed. "He hates me." I said. "I trusted him with all of my heart, even fell for him, but he only wanted me as the bride." I whispered, not trusting my true voice. "I hate him. I hate dueling. I hate Mieu." I stood up and ran to my room.

"Sam-chan!" Touga called.

"Sam-san!" Miki called. I heard someone whisper something, and one set of footsteps climbing the stairs. I locked my door and flung myself onto my bed, my eyes too dry and tired to cry. "Sam-san?" Miki knocked on my door. I slammed my pillow over my head. "Sam-san?" His muffled voice called. He tried to get in, but my lock worked. "Can we please talk?" I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked, sitting up.

"May I come in?" He asked. I sighed again and unlocked the door. Miki stepped in as I sat on the bed. He closed the door behind him. "What exactly did this person say?" He asked, sitting on my chair in front of me. "Actually, why don't you tell me the whole story?" He put a hand on my folded ones. I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I guess it all started when I started Meiu…" I shut my eyes to remember.

Flashback

"Hello. Are you new to this school?" I looked up and saw a red head boy with a brown haired girl and a black haired girl. I gave a shy nod, lowering my head and looking up through my lashes at the boy.

"Yes. I am." I whispered. The black haired girl put a hand on my shoulder, smiling gently. Her purple eyes had a kind gleam in them. The brown haired girl turned her head to the side, slightly raised as she looked sideways at me.

"She's too shy, Khan. He must have been wrong." She said. I blinked a few times as the girl's brown eyes bore into mine. The red head smiled gently, his black eyes showing humor.

"Don't mind her. I am Khan Yukimara, this is Rebecca Shiko, and that is May Hanajima." Khan said. I nodded. "We're on the student council. Rebecca is the president." I gave another nod. "There's two other members, but they aren't here yet. Their names are Kekai…uh…well we don't know his real name." Khan laughed sheepishly. "And Yuuri Akame."

"My name is Samantha Kiryuu." I said, raising my head some. If I only looked at Khan, I would be fine. He was quite cute.

"I told you she was the right one." May said, smiling. Khan reached out and grabbed my hand, something cold transferring from his to mine. When he pulled back, I saw a ring in my hand. It had the school's emblem on it. The fox shone brightly, and I could hardly bring my eyes from it.

"It's so cute!" I said, smiling. I slid it on my finger. It was a perfect fit. When I looked up, only Khan remained, Rebecca dragging May off, whispering ferociously to her. "Huh?" Khan smiled and took my arm, dragging me down the hall.

"That ring means you're on the student council now. Only they have those rings." He held up his finger and showed me his. "It means that you can compete as a duelist." I furrowed my brow as Khan kept talking, saying things about the Fox Bride. "Since Yuuri is graduating this year, Dios sent us a letter to find the next duelist. He tries to keep at least five people on the council to duel. He said that the next one to be worthy to fight, and maybe end this game, is a Samantha Kiryuu." I blushed. "I don't know what he meant by ending this game. It's very fun. I hear May is going to challenge Rebecca soon, so I've been training her. Besides, someone has to pass off the Bride since Yuuri's graduating soon."

"Oh. Okay. This is kinda interesting." I said, grinning. "Um…Khan-san?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Yes?"

"You're really cute." I said before rushing off to my class.

End

"So you had a crush on this guy?" Miki asked. I nodded. "What about that Kekai?"

"Oh, after I met Kekai-chan I got a crush on him, too." I gave a small smile. "My crush on Khan-san ended once I became his bride."

"So, May beat Rebecca, and then Kekai beat May,"

"And then I beat Kekai-chan, and then Khan-san beat me." I said. "Things were going okay. I mean, after the dance Kekai-chan actually showed some emotion." I said, blushing. "But then I went to the duel when Rebecca-kun lost to Khan-san. When Kekai-chan and I went down the steps, we heard an argument between Rebecca-kun and Khan-san." I lowered my eyes. "Rebecca-kun accused Khan-san of being jealous because I like Kekai-chan. She said that that's why he's rotten to me. And then Khan-san said that he's not jealous and that I'm…I…I'm as worth-worthless to him as un-underwear made from 100 p-poison ivy!" Tears broke through and streamed down my face. I felt Miki's hand on my cheek. "H-he said that the only reason why h-he lets me at Meiu is because I'm th-the true Fox Bride, whatever that means…" I said. Miki pulled me into a hug as I silently sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I only wanted to be worth something t-to him. I t-trusted him, on-only to find th-that he only cares about d-dueling."

"Don't worry. You have other friends that care about you." Miki whispered. We stayed like that for a few minutes as I tried to get my waterworks back on track.

"How are you two?" Touga asked, walking in. He froze as he saw me crying on Miki's shoulder and Miki rubbing my back. Miki looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you, Miki-kun."

"She was just penting too much up." Miki said. I leaned back and wiped my eyes.

"Well, Rebecca-kun, May-kun, and Kekai-kun are downstairs demanding to see you." Touga said. I groaned and fell back onto my pillows. Miki gave me a sad look before standing up.

"We'll tell her that she's too ill to come down." He said, walking out of the room. Touga followed him, shutting my door.

A few minutes later I heard shouting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S TOO ILL!? IF SHE WAS SO ILL, WHY DID YOU LET HER GO TO THAT DAMNED ARCHERY TRY-OUT?! HUH? TELL ME, PRETTY BOY?!" Rebecca's voice came, carrying throughout the whole house. I guess her being on the cheerleading team didn't help that. "YOU'LL LET US SEE HER NOW!" I winced as I heard several pairs of feet on the stairs. I hurriedly got under the blankets and tried to pretend I was sleeping as my door slammed open.

"You shouldn't wake her." Miki said. I heard Rebecca slap him.

"I don't need some Ohtori boy telling me what to do." She growled. She stomped over to my bed and started shaking me. "Sam-kun. Wake up. Now." She said, shaking me harder. I groaned and slid my eyes open. She glared at me. "You've been crying." She said, sitting me up. She glared at Miki. "Just say the word and I'll send him into a world of hurt." She said.

"No, Rebecca-kun!" I said, standing up, wiping my eyes. "I'm fine." I saw May's eyes narrow.

"You're wearing the Ohtori uniform." She said softly. "You told me that you hated it." I bit my lip and nodded, looking at Touga for help. He sighted and stepped next to May, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I forced her to wear it." He said. "It's indecent for the president's sister to refuse to wear the school uniform." He said.

"That's an Ohtori boy for you." Rebecca said, standing in her usual pose with her head to the side, slightly raised, a sneer on her face. She hugged me. "Poor, poor Sam-kun. We must convince your mom to let you return to Mieu!" She said.

"What if that's not what Sam-san wants?" Miki asked. Everyone froze. Kekai's eyes bore into mine, Rebecca's eyes were wide in shock, and May's were closed. "What if she'd rather stay away from there at the moment? What if…there's someone she's avoiding?" I bit my lip.

"Guys…Why are you here?" I asked.

"I challenged Khan." Rebecca said. "So come on! I have to go beat the snot out of him!"

"I don't…I don't want to see him." I said softly. Rebecca and May frowned. "I…I can't stand to see him." Kekai walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "If you want to know why, just as Kekai." I said before running out of the room to the attic.

After hearing them leave, I went down to the living room. Only Touga remained there.

"I'm sorry, Touga-nii. I didn't act right today." I said. "I was a rude, self centered little-" Touga cut me off by hugging me. "I'm sorry." I said softly, hugging him back. I felt him smile.

"You deserve a day to just tell everyone off." Touga said.

"But it's not my place! I'm the Fox Bride! I should bend to Khan's will. I have to go whenever there is a challenge. Without the Bride, the duels can't continue…" I said, keeping my face in his shirt. He rubbed my back.

"Go off to bed, Sam-chan." I nodded and went to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! This will not follow the manga at all, since I was working on it without the manga. If you don't like me going off the manga, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If things work out right, the next chapter should be the last. Please review!!! I'm nothing without reviews and criticisms!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of RGU. I own Sam, Kaibara, Mieu, and the concept of other schools that duel. XP

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, I had a plan. It was probably the worst thing to do, but it was something. I needed the power of the wolf as well as the rose and fox. There was only one way to acquire such power, and that was to beat the victor.

"Hello, Sam. How are you feeling?" Touga asked as I came down the stairs.

"I'm transferring to Kaibara High. No one it to know about this but you and I." I said, sitting down. "I can't have them hunting me down until I am ready. There's only one way for me to be able to squash my feelings." I said. Touga jumped up.

"What? What's at Kaibara?" He asked.

"The Wolf Bride. I must defeat the victor and find out their rules. If it is like here, I will have to defeat the Bride as well, but if it's like Mieu…I will…I am going to become the Wolf Bride as well as being the Fox Bride. World's End told Khan that I may bring this game to an end. Only I know how to." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Touga asked.

"My book! No one's noticed that the legend in there of the fox and the wolf is actually the legend of World's End's game. The fox goes into the wolf's territory and leaves with the wolf's soul, and ends up in a rose field. A divine figure welcomes the fox into his castle, and there the fox dies by the hands of the divine figure. I'm the true bride, Touga. Khan's already admitted that."

"What you're saying…You're saying that Dios will take you into his castle and kill you? How does that end anything?"

"The power, Touga. The fox took the wolf's soul, which was one of the three keys to releasing the Eternal Power. The fox's soul is the second key, and the rose field is the third. The fox will be killed in a field of roses and once all three keys are activated, the winner will have the power to revolutionize the World." I put my face in my hands. "It'll be Khan versus Tenjou. Unless if I beat her and acquire the Rose Bride. Then it will be me versus Khan. If I beat him…Me versus Dios."

"How do you know all this? How is this possible? Why does he expect you to die?" Touga asked.

"Would you rather Anthy die?" Touga frowned. "Someone will die, Touga. If Anthy beats Tenjou in a duel, she'll be both bride and victor. If she beats Khan, then I'll be her bride, and she'll fight me, and then she'll have two of the three keys. The thing about this is that you know what I'm like. Can you trust Anthy with the power?" I asked.

"No one should die, Sam." Touga said. I sighed.

"It doesn't matter. It won't be for a while. I still have to go become the bride for Kaibara. I have no idea how strong they are."

"Why can't anyone else do it? Why does it have to be you or Anthy?" Touga asked. I sighed and looked down. "What's wrong, Sam?" He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Dios picked us. Anthy is somehow related to him, and it was always my destiny to do this. I was the only one that he picked out by name in the letter." I looked at Touga's face. "You can't stop me, Touga. I'm going to Kaibara to complete my mission. If all goes well, it won't take long."

"What about the life you made here, huh? What about Miki, Sasha, Kozue? And what about your friends at Mieu?" Touga asked.

"This is above them. I can't be selfish anymore. If they come back, tell them that I will fight Khan next Sunday." I said, turning around. "It is my duty, Touga. I doubt that I'm your actual sister, the way things have turned out. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"Sam! Sam!" I ran up the stairs to my room. After locking the door, I sat on my bed, tired. There was no doubt that I was his sister, but I needed to separate from him. I needed him to hate me like I hate Khan.

"No, Touga. It has to be this way!" I yelled through my door as I packed clothing. "Please don't let anyone know where I've gone. I'll be back next Sunday to fight Khan. Please understand." I heard his footsteps retreat and sighed.

Soon the most important things that I needed were packed. It was just essentials, since I didn't want to lug a lot of things to Kaibara. It hadn't been long since my talk with Touga, and I knew that I'd need him to drive me. I pulled out the legend book. I had exaggerated the story and the death part, but I needed Touga to understand that I might not come out of this alive.

"Sam?" I jumped at the voice. It was Miki.

"Yes?" My door opened, I had to unlock it to go to the bathroom for my toothbrush, and the blue haired boy came in. I closed my book and looked at him. "What do you want, Miki?" I asked. Miki sat beside me, silent. I turned to look at him.

"Touga's told me about your plan." He said. I nodded slowly. I didn't imagine having to say goodbye to any of my friends. I knew it'd be too hard.

"I told him not to tell anyone. Please don't tell. It's supposed to be secret. He's supposed to tell people that I'm sick and can't come in to school." I said. Miki nodded, still silent.

"Do you listen to this station a lot?" Miki asked. I nodded, wondering what was going through his mind.

"I love Sunlit Garden." I said. "I don't know the artist, though."

"Yes, you do." Miki said. "Kozue and I wrote Sunlit Garden." I felt my eyes grow wide. Miki smiled at me. "Do you want to explain?" He asked. I looked away. He put a hand on mine.

"I need him to hate me. I can't stand going away and having to say goodbye. I'm not good with goodbyes." I said. "I need everyone to hate me. I can't leave people if they still like me, Miki-san." I said.

"You don't want to hurt anyone when you…" Miki trailed off. I pulled my hand out from under his.

"You shouldn't be here. I don't want anyone to know." I said, standing up.

"What about Kekai? Don't you like him?" Miki asked. "Don't you think he'd mind you going away without telling him?" My heart throbbed. "Rebecca and May, too." I walked to my window. I knew that Miki wouldn't leave without saying his say, but I knew that he might change my mind.

"Miki. Please, leave. I know you mean well. I'll be back next week, so it's not like I'm leaving for long." I said. I felt him walk behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him. "I am glad that that you told me about Sunlit Garden. Thank you for creating it. The song helps me relax." I said.

"Please rethink this, Sam." Miki said. His face moved towards mine. I backed against the wall as his lips connected to mine. I slowly brought my hands up to his shoulders, unsure of what was going on. I've never kissed anyone before.

Miki's hand went to my waist to pull me against him. I brought my hands to his neck, holding his face down. I felt heat go from my face to my stomach. The kiss was making me feel like I didn't have a care, like I didn't have to go and risk my life. Miki's hands were smooth and relaxing on my back, rubbing up and down, sending chills down my spine.

"Don't go, Sam." Miki said when he pulled back. I was gasping for breath, not used to this activity.

"Did you realize that you're a good kisser?" I gasped out, my hand flying to my mouth. Miki gave me a smile before walking back to my bed. He patted beside him and I sat down. He put his hand back on mine.

"You can't go." He said.

"I have to. Look, you can't tell anyone, Miki. There is a chance that no one will die. I only told Touga that so that he'd expect the worse, and then if I live, he'll be happier. I don't want him to hope." I said. "I'm leaving for Kaibara today, Miki. I'll become the Wolf Bride."

"Why are you doing it?" Miki asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm the only one that knows what to do. Anthy may know, but I've never talked to her." I said, shrugging. I stood up. "I'm sorry about this, but I need to go." Miki nodded and I grabbed my suitcase. I gave Miki a glance before walking out of the room.

"You're going through with this?" Touga asked when I got down. I nodded mutely and we walked out of his dorm to his car. "I don't like this." He said.

"I know." I said.

Two hours later, Touga dropped me off at Kaibara. He didn't give me a second glance as he sped off. I felt a pang of pain, but I knew it was for the best.

"Hello. Are you new here?" I turned and saw a boy with brown hair to his shoulders with blue eyes standing beside a boy with short blonde hair and green eyes. I bowed to them.

"Yes, I am. I'm actually here to get registered." I said to the two.

"What is your name?" The blonde asked.

"Samantha Kiryuu." I said. "Yours?" The blonde's eyes scanned me, almost as if to take me in. I turned my hand slightly, and I saw both look at my ring. "You looking at this?" I asked, holding my hand up. I looked at their hands and saw rings with wolves. "May I ask who your bride is?" Their eyes widened.

"She is the one." The brown haired boy said. I sighed, getting used to being talked about in the letters.

"Yes. Now, take me to your current victor and bride." I said, feeling like an alien saying 'Take me to your leader'. "I don't have much time. I need to be back at Ohtori in a week."

"You're looking at them." The blonde said. "I'm the Wolf Groom, and Jared is the victor. My name is Ryan." I nodded. I took in Jared's build, trying to look at what I was going against.

"Why are you here?" Jared asked.

"I am the Fox Bride, and I'm here to acquire the Wolf Power. I need to beat you and then Ryan." I said. I looked them both in the eyes. I could see Jared sizing me up as well.

"There are other schools?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"Three in all. Each Bride, or Groom, is a key for the power to revolutionize the world." I said.

"What happens if we beat you?" Jared asked.

"Technically you have to beat the victor of Mieu and then me, but since the victor and I aren't on speaking terms…" I looked away.

"So, you're the only one that can earn something?" Jared asked.

"Not true. These will be true challenges. If I lose, then I won't be allowed to fight for the Wolf Groom." I said. "I know things aren't going exactly what it's supposed to be like, but it's how I'm doing things." I shrugged. "World's End let this go on for long enough. It's changed the fights at Mieu, and I'm going to end this. Now, when's our duel, Jared?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He said, turning around. "Ryan, show her where she'll stay for the week." Ryan nodded and we started walking away from Jared.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't like competition." Ryan said.

"I just want to end this game." I said. "It's turned me into someone I don't like, and it's turned the guy I used to love against everyone." I sighed. Ryan grinned at me before slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"So, I guess you're free, then, eh?" He asked. I jumped, my mind flying to Miki and Kekai.

"No, I'm not." I said. "I thought Brides and Grooms were supposed to be linked to their engaged." I said. "The Bride at Ohtori only has sights for her engaged." I said. Ryan grinned again.

"It's not like that here. Jared and I can go days without being with each other. What's it like at your school? You don't seem infatuated with your victor." Ryan said.

"Well, I used to be, until he broke my heart." I muttered. "How long have you been the Groom?" I asked.

"I don't know what your school is like, or what it's like at Ohtori. At our school, a Groom is picked every four years from the freshman student council reps." Ryan looked at me. "What's it like at your school and Ohtori?"

"At Mieu, the winner is the victor, and the loser is the Bride. It cycles through the student council. At Ohtori, the same girl has been the Bride since the beginning, and they fight it out in the student council, just like here." I said. Ryan stopped. I looked up at him, his green eyes burning.

"Why are you here and not the Mieu or Ohtori victor? Why aren't you on speaking terms with your engaged?" I closed my eyes.

"Can you just show me to my dorm?" I asked. Ryan's eyes were still burning, but he led me to my dorm. I was settled in quickly, Ryan waiting at my door, watching as I put my clothes away. I saw his eyes watching me with curiosity burning. I was afraid I would burn up from his gaze.

"You're intriguing." Ryan said. I looked up at him.

"And taken." I said. He chuckled.

"So, you think you can beat me and Jared?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I hope so. I need to do this. It's kind of a personal vendetta against Khan and World's End." I said.

"Who's Khan?" Ryan asked.

"I'm engaged to him." I said.

"The one you're not talking to." He said. I huffed.

"Yes." I said. I stood up, finished unpacking. I turned to him. "So, what do you guys do around here?" I asked. Ryan smirked and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my room and down the hall.

"You just let her go?" Juri asked, facing Touga. "What are those Mieu kids gonna ask when they come back for their Bride? What do we tell them?"

"That their Bride was taken by Dios to his castle." Touga said. "She told me not to tell anyone that she went to Kaibara." Touga said. He slid his hand through his hair. "I'm just letting you guys know, because her mission pertains us and our goal." Touga sighed. He had only told them what I had told him, except for the death part.

"So, when Sam comes back, she's going to fight me and Anthy?" Utena asked. Touga nodded.

"What happens if she doesn't beat the Kaibara people?" Miki asked.

"She'll still come back to fight, but she'll just have to return until she does." Juri put a hand on Touga.

"You don't want your sister involved in this, do you?" She asked. Touga shook his head. Juri sighed and looked at Saionji, Utena, Anthy, and Miki. "This is beginning to become annoying." She said.

"I agree. What will the Mieu duelists say about her being taken?" Utena asked. "Khan doesn't seem like the type that'll let his bride go off and do things on her own."

"He isn't. That's why we can't tell them, or even give a hint that anyone other than Dios or World's End has taken her. He may think that it has to do with her being the 'True Bride,' or something like that." Touga said.

"What does that mean, though? The True Bride thing." Anthy asked.

"Khan called Sam that. Maybe it's because she's supposed to bring the three keys together?" Touga suggested. He shrugged. There was a knock on the door, and Touga looked out of the window. "Speak of the devil and he shall arrive." He muttered. "It's the Mieu fighters." Miki nodded and went to get the door.

"Move aside, Pretty Boy." Rebecca's voice came. She stomped into the living room, May, Khan, and Kekai following. Miki came behind them.

"She's not here." Saionji said. He put his arm around Anthy.

"Where is she?" Khan asked, his voice sharp. His eyes went around to all of the people assembled in the room.

"She was taken by Dios." Touga said. "To his castle." May's eyes narrowed slightly. Khan punched a wall, Rebecca put her hands on her hips, and Kekai sat down. May sat beside him, her eyes on Touga.

"Why was she taken?" Khan asked.

"You said it to Rebecca before. She's the True Bride." Touga said. "Sam overheard that conversation." He glared at Khan.

"Is that why she's been so…empty?" May asked. "Maybe she is here, and you're just lying to us. You show all the liar's signs." May said. She swept a hand through her hair, not taking her eyes from Touga.

"Maybe he just feels sad because his only sister was taken away by Dios!" Juri said.

"He does look sad enough, for an Ohtori boy." Rebecca sneered.

"What's your problem with Ohtori?" Juri asked, her eyes fierce.

"It's full of rich, snobby people who think they're better than anyone else." Rebecca said. "My brother and I were close until he decided to go to Ohtori." She spat the word out.

"Just because your brother changed doesn't mean that all of the students here are like that." Miki said. He turned to May. "Sam-san told us not to tell you, which is why Touga-san is fidgeting."

"Why would Sam not want us to know she's taken by Dios?" May asked. "There is more to this. What are you not telling us?"

"What, are you psychic?" Utena asked. "You have the story, now, leave. This doesn't involve you. What is up with all duelists? It seems like you have to be crazy to want to duel!"

"Why are all the Ohtori duelists here?" Kekai asked. He met everyone's faces. "This doesn't seem like the normal student council meeting, seeing as how Anthy and Utena are not on the council." His eyes flickered to each person's uniform.

"This isn't a normal student council meeting." Touga said. "Sam told me that she needed a walk, and I went with her to the dueling arena, and suddenly Dios was there taking her away." He shrugged. "All I know is that she called down to me to tell Khan to meet her there next week."

"Why would I meet her there?" Khan snapped.

"Why do you think I know what's going on?" Touga snapped back. "Sam is the only one who understands what the hell is going on." He said. "She said that Anthy may know," his eyes went to Anthy, "but Anthy assures me that she has no idea of what is going on."

"Why does Sam know what's going on?" Kekai asked. May gasped.

"That's what she was talking about!" She stood up. "Where is her book?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"She took it with her. Why?" Touga asked, though he knew why.

"She's tried for so long to get Rebecca and me to read that stupid book of hers. There must have been something in it about this, and she connected everything." She said, slapping her head.

"She told me that she knew one of the legends was real. Is that what you're talking about?" Utena asked. Rebecca's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Well, if you are in…contact with Sam, tell her I'll be here." Khan spat, spinning on his toe and walking briskly out. Rebecca followed him, her face unhappy. Kekai and May hesitated.

"You'll let us know if anything is wrong with Sam, right?" May asked. "If she were in danger or anything?" She asked, her eyes earnest.

"Khan is coarse, but you must know that there are some of us that are friends to Sam." Kekai added. "Rebecca seems coarse as well, but she is normally very friendly." He locked eyes with Touga, and Touga could see the strain that was on this group.

"We'll keep you informed." He said. He reached his hand out and Kekai clasped it.

"Thank you." He said. He bowed to the rest of the group and walked out. "Don't damage my car, Khan!" They heard him call. May still stood in front of the Ohtori duelists.

"I know I'm missing something, but I'll go through her old notes. If I find anything…" She nodded her head and followed the path of her friends.

"Kekai and May don't seem that bad." Miki muttered under his breath.

"The whole bunch of them are annoying to listen to." Saionji said. "They're unimportant now, right? All we need the Mieu kids for is for the duel between Sam and Khan. The others could die for all we care."

"I think that would make Sam sad." Utena said. "I think that may be why she's trying to take care of everything. To get everything back to normal…" Touga sighed and walked away.

"You guys know the way out." He muttered.

"Thank you for guiding me, Ryan." I said, standing in the doorframe of my dorm. "I'll see you tomorrow at the duel." Ryan put a hand on my shoulder.

"We just got introduced today, and yet there is still so much that I don't know about this dueling game that World's End has played. Won't you tell us about the other schools tomorrow? I'm sure I could get you out of classes for a while so that you can talk to those involved in the game." He said.

"There's not much more that I could tell you, really." I said. "It's a sick game that World's End has played. How many are involved at your school?" I asked.

"Well, all the student council can challenge, but those that know more of the details are Jared, me, and the president, Jake." I sighed. "I know you don't like to talk about this, and you'd rather be all secretive, but, I mean, come on, we just learned that we're not the only school. We're rather curious."

"Like I said, there isn't much more. I mean, it's just something I have to do. I have to defeat you guys, then defeat those of the other school. Once I win, you guys will be released of this burden." I said.

"You seem so…mature." Ryan said. He sighed and mumbled under his breath. "And taken. Drat." I chuckled.

"Good night, Ryan." I said, closing the door.

The next day, after classes, I followed Ryan to the dueling field. I was nervous. I knew that I had to defeat Jared today. If I didn't, then I couldn't challenge him again. I'd have to get Khan over here. I grimaced just thinking about it.

"You know the rules of the duel?" Ryan asked, putting a rose in my pocket. I was wearing the fencing outfit that my uniform had turned in to, making this a real duel. I nodded, trying to smile. He kissed me on the cheek. "Jared is practically blind on the left. His right side is his strong suit. Good luck." He said. I frowned, confused at why Ryan would want to help me. I laughed.

'He's just trying to get on my good side. Well, all I gotta do is decide if I trust him or not.' I thought. I tested the blade I was using, swinging it up and down three times, testing the weight. I got into a fencing stance and did two lunges to warm up, and then nodded at Ryan. "I'm ready when you are." I said. He muttered in a strange language. I thought of the translation that Anthy had provided during Khan and Utena's duel, knowing it was the language of the wolves.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Jared yelled, pulling a blade from Ryan. I slid into my defensive stance, ready to let him show me his stuff while I thought of a strategy. This was always my strategy, and since they didn't know this, I may have a chance. Jared saw my stance and lunged at me.

I jumped to the right, remembering Ryan's words. I did a quick check and slid around his left side, maneuvering my blade to barely nick his arm. I knew I wasn't fast enough to try for his rose. When I passed him, I did a quick turn to face him, glad that I was able to get him. Jared's eyes narrowed, trying to take in my moves. My stance gave nothing away. That was my way. I stay still until the right time to pounce. May calls me a cat.

Dodging another lunge, I swiped at his right side this time, but he was able to block my blade, confirming Ryan's words. He should be better guarded on his left side, the side with his rose, but it made sense that his right was strongest. Many are right handed, and are right dominant, but also, it would help him get at his opponents rose quicker, making it unnecessary to guard his. My eyes followed as he lunged again, this time aiming straight for my rose. I bent down, judging the distance. Once he was in range, I sprang quickly, both hands on my hilt, my left arm half covering my rose, as I lunged at his rose. I pushed my arms out, hoping to take up the distance, hoping my height came in handy for once.

Petals flew as my blade sliced his rose and the shoulder of his outfit. My arms were longer. Jared went rigid with anger.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Strategy. You guys are unfamiliar with mine, therefore I had a fighting chance." I grinned at my new Groom. "It'll be harder for me to fight with you, cause you saw how I fought." Ryan grinned back as the blade in Jared's hands disappeared. Jake, the other guy that was deeply involved with the duels came forward, clapping. He had spiky black hair and black eyes, with deeply tanned skin.

"Congrats." He said.

"Thank you." I said, bowing. "I try my hardest. Ryan, when is our duel?" I asked.

"Well, normally we have a rule. One duel a week." Ryan said, still grinning. "It helps space things out, and make sure that no one fights with a wound." I nodded.

"Okay. Looks like this Sunday you and I are gonna be making a day trip to Ohtori for a duel, and then we'll fight next week." I said. He nodded and I started walking to the stairs. Ryan followed, three steps behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, it's also customary for the Groom to follow the one they are engaged to." Ryan said. I rolled my eyes.

"You never followed Jared." I said. Ryan smiled.

"Yes, but I never had a crush on Jared." I grimaced. For years I'd been admiring Kekai from a distance, and now I was dancing with Kekai, kissing Miki, and being followed by Ryan. Why did I never have this luck before, when I was more sure of my feelings?

"Taken." I said, reminding him. I frowned. "That's starting to feel like a catch phrase now." Ryan laughed.

"Coming from you, sweetie, it is." He said. "When are we going to Ohtori? Wanna go tomorrow? I want to see what it's like." I laughed. He reminded me of a puppy, always excited about something new.

"I wasn't going to go until the day of my duel, but if you're so curious, I would like to see my brother again…" I said. I looked at him. "Besides, I need to get a measure of you, and what better place than where I do fencing." I grinned.

"Are you planning for me to join the fencing team, just so you can see how I fight?" Ryan asked, laughing. He swiped his hand through his blonde hair, so much like how Touga did, and I looked at the ground, feeling sad. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I think I would like to go back tomorrow. Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"Of course!" Ryan said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

So, the next day, Ryan drove us to Ohtori. We stopped briefly at the school to get him registered, and started driving towards Touga's dorm.

"Slow down some." I said often. We were only going ten miles an hour, but it still seemed like too fast. Ryan made a show of taking his foot off the petal until we were going five miles an hour. I could tell that this was a joke to him, but I was nervous.

We finally pulled into the large white dorm. I took deep breaths before stepping out of the car. I saw the curtain move and an eye look out while Ryan met up with me. We started walking to the door, but it was thrown open first, Juri, Miki, Utena, and Anthy standing there. Utena threw herself at me, gripping me in a hug. The other's eyes were on Ryan.

"Who's this?" Juri asked. Utena stood up straight, her eyes happy.

"This is my Wolf Groom, Ryan. Ryan, this is Utena, the Ohtori victor, Anthy, the Rose Bride, and Juri and Miki, fighters." I said, waving my arm to indicate who. Ryan bowed, grinning.

"It's a pleasure to be here." He said, his eyes wandering all over the house. "Are all the dorms like this? I might just have to transfer for good." He said.

"This is my brother, the student body president, Touga." I said, pointing to the red head coming down the stairs. "It's his dorm." I added.

"Sam? What are you doing back so soon?" He asked, his blue eyes surprised. I grinned some and ran in to hug him. Touga hugged me back, unsure that I was here to stay.

"Ryan wanted to learn more about Ohtori, and there's no point in me being there until him and mine's duel next week, so I figured I'd come back until then. Besides, I missed my ickle Tougikins." I said. He grinned and gave me a noogie.

"Who is Ryan, though?" He asked.

"He's my Groom." I said. "I beat Jared, the one Ryan was engaged to, yesterday." I said. Touga smiled and went to greet Ryan.

"Are you one that needs to share a room with the one you're engaged to, like Utena and Anthy?" Touga asked Ryan. I think he was joking about this, since he wouldn't allow me to share a room with a boy.

"I'm pretty good on my own for a little while. I still need to walk with her, but I doubt that I need to sleep with your sister." Ryan said, also in a joking way. I let out my breath, glad that the two were getting along together.

"So, how many times have the Mieu fighters been here?" I asked Juri and Miki.

"They came the day you left, but we told them that Dios took you to his castle and all you said was that you'd fight Khan this Sunday." Juri said. I nodded. I noticed that Miki couldn't stop looking at my blonde haired groom. I blushed, thinking about the day I left.

"Are you getting a fever?" Utena asked.

"No. I'm just thinking of the homework I'll have to catch up on, and the lectures I'm going to get from Kozue and Sasha for skipping school for three days." I said, smiling. Utena laughed.

"Well, Sam, I guess I approve." Touga said. His arm was slung around Ryan's shoulders, fast friends. "I'm gonna go show Ryan the kendo practice area. Don't wait up." He and my groom walked out of the dorm. I smiled after then. At least this whole ordeal gave Touga a new friend to chat 'guy speak' with him.

"Wait up, Touga!" Juri called. She ran after him.

"Utena, we should get going as well." Anthy said. "We have a lot of homework." Utena's face fell with that and the two walked out, Utena slouched. I looked at my feet.

"How have you been, Miki?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light.

"I've been well. And you?" Miki asked.

"Well." I said. We both stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say after our last parting. "So…How's Kozue?" I asked.

"She's well. So is Sasha." Miki said. I nodded.

Minutes ticked by, and no one spoke. I started fidgeting, fingering the hem of my Kaibara uniform, a blue sailor girl look that reminded me of an anime called Sailor Moon. I could see Miki struggling to find something to say.

"So, are you hungry?" I asked. My stomach growled. "It ought to be lunch time by now, right?" Miki smiled.

"Sure. Let's get something to eat." We walked to the kitchen, not speaking.

"Anything happen while I was away?" I asked as I pulled out ingredients to make a quick dinner. It took my mind off Miki for a while as I started frying eggs, scrambling them. I flipped the potatoes in another pan, making sure to not burn anything. Cooking felt natural, no matter how much I hated to do it.

"Nothing happened. Touga was worried about you." Miki said. "You look skilled at cooking." He noted. I grinned.

"Scrambled eggs and fried potatoes are the only things I can cook without burning anything. I normally dislike cooking." I laughed. I turned my attention back to my cooking, pulling the eggs off and splitting them evenly on two plates. I gave Miki one of the plates and started eating from the other as I continued the potatoes. I threw some salt and pepper on them, tasted one, and split those, too.

"It's very good." Miki said. I shrugged and sat down, eating. There was soft knocking on the door, and I heard it open.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A familiar voice called. I dove to hide behind the island as May came into the kitchen. "Ah. Miki. Hello." She said. I could imagine her bowing. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?" Miki asked, surprised.

"Worried." May admitted.

"About what?" Miki asked. I heard May come over and sit beside Miki, sighing. I frowned, wondering why May was out here alone.

"Sam. She's one of my best friends. We've done so much together, and to have her missing like this…" She faded off. I felt tears well in my eyes. "I know that Khan has no right to be angry at her, and she's only doing what her fate is, but I'm worried that the anger Khan has will come out when she meets him on Sunday."

"You do know that she is going to duel him, right?" Miki asked. I wondered if May was nodding.

"Yes. Khan suspects it, too. He's been staying at kendo later and later." May said. I think she was looking around because she then said "There are two plates here. Who else was here?"

"Touga was here, but he had to rush out for a few minutes." Miki said, lying smoothly.

"What should we do, Miki? Rebecca refuses to step foot here ever again because of her stereotype of Ohtori kids. I think she's trying to locate the legend that Sam was into. Yesterday she was muttering 'Fox, Rose, Wolf' over and over again." I heard May put her head down. "This morning she said she was going to Kaibara." I gasped, my hand on my mouth to muffle it.

"What's at Kaibara?" Miki asked, stress in his voice.

"She thinks they are duelists as well. They're our sister school. Their emblem is a wolf." May sighed.

"I don't think she should go there." Miki said. "I don't think that's correct."

"Why not?" May asked. I think she lifted her head to look at Miki, imagining her eyes wide in surprise. "Did you guys already check it out? Or…do you have someone there already and don't want competition?"

"Er…It's not for me to say, but I just don't think you'll find anything there." Miki said.

"You're hiding more things from me. You know that I can tell that you're hiding something. Please tell me. Does it have to do with Sam?" May asked. I held my breath and stood up. May gasped. "Sam!" She yelled, jumping up.

"Hush. You absolutely can not tell anyone at Mieu about this." I said quickly. My eyes flicked to the door. "I was as Kaibara this whole time. I found out about the keys, and I'm doing something about it. I'm the current victor of Kaibara and I will soon be the victor of Mieu." I said. "You guys can not poke and prod any longer. I'm releasing you all from this game!" I said.

"Sam! You can't do it all alone! Khan is strong! He'll beat you and take the wolf power from you!" May said, standing up.

"I…I know he knows how I fight, but I must beat him. I don't want you guys in this game any more." I said. "I don't want to force Becca to come to this school anymore. I want Khan to go back to normal. I want you and Kekai to stop stressing over me." I hugged May. "You must let me do this alone, May."

"I understand." May said. "You feel like all this is on your shoulders alone. But I have news for you." Her voice turned venomous. I stepped back, surprised. "You are not in this alone. You have the Mieu fighters and the Ohtori fighters at your back. You have many friends that want to help. You can not keep refusing their help, because they will give it. Becca would never set foot at this school if it weren't for you. Kekai wouldn't drive out here all the time, just to check on you if it weren't for his crush on you. I wouldn't be wasting my time trying to find out what these fighters were hiding if it weren't for my love for you." May said.

"And Khan? I could curl up and die for all Khan cares." I said. May's eyes narrowed.

"And what makes Khan matter?" She asked.

"The fact that he's the Mieu champion." I said. "The fact that I'm technically supposed to bend to his will."

"That doesn't matter anymore. You're breaking all the rules, and I will help you." May said. She hugged me. I felt my eyes tear up. "We must get you into training if you want a chance to beat Khan." I nodded.

"Miki, would you help?" I asked, looking at the blue haired boy. He smiled and nodded.

"Let's go to the fencing room. I'm sure it's not in use right now." He said.

"Don't even go to school." May said. "Spend all this week training." She took my hand and we went outside. We got into a black car, May at the wheel. I'd never seen her car before, I figured that she had to have driven to get here.

Minutes later I was fending off attacks from both May and Miki. Doing a double battle was supposed to help me become quicker, and that I'd be able to spot any of Khan's attacks.

"I've spied on him during some of his kendo practices. He's adapting a new style. More viper like." May said, striking quickly. I'd never seen her move like this. That only goes to show how much she'd been training, hoping to release me from Khan.

Every day I trained. Sometimes alone, sometimes with Miki. May would drive down often to add in her bits of training, giving me tips. I barely spent any time with Ryan and Touga, but they got along together.

Sunday finally came. I was waiting at the dueling field with Ryan and the Ohtori duelists. Ryan and I were standing in the middle, both of us in our dueling clothing, which looked the same except for colors. We were both brides. Khan came up the stairs, the Mieu fighters behind him. May smiled at me. Rebecca looked a bit relieved, her long nights showing on her face. Kekai looked stressed. I sighed and stepped forward.

"I challenge Khan, the Mieu champion. The condition of this duel is as such. If I am the winner, I become both Bride and Champion. If I am the loser, Khan becomes the true Champion of Mieu and is the one destined to bring together all three Brides." I said in a clear voice. I looked at Ryan and we started our chanting.

"The power to revolutionize the world!" Khan and I yelled at the same time. The Fox Blade flew out of me to Khan while I pulled the sword from Ryan.

"You really think you've solved it?" Khan asked as he circled me. I stood still, my ears listening to his steps. Ryan walked over to the Ohtori duelists. I noticed that May was standing next to Miki, whispering in his ear. Rebecca threw a scandalous look at her, but I blocked them out.

"I know I've solved it." I said back to Khan. "I am the only one that Dios has named by name in his letters." I stepped to the side, turning to face Khan. He knew how I fought. His brows furrowed at my step. I'm normally still until the other attacks.

"What has he enlightened you to in his castle?" He asked.

"That is for my ears only." I said. He struck fast. His circling had brought him close enough to reach me. I expected the quick strike, like a viper, and dropped down quickly, throwing out my leg to catch his. I spun quickly, using my left hand to push me around. Khan flew to the ground, but he caught himself, eyes wide.

"What's with Wolf boy?" He asked, eyeing my new ring that Jared had given me. It had the wolf sign of Kaibara. The blade also had a wolf on the hilt. I glanced at my right hand. My Fox Ring was on my ring finger, my Wolf Ring on my middle. Touga promised me a Rose Ring when I won.

"He is my Groom." I said, standing up. Khan started bunching his muscles, looking like he was coiling up. His eyes caught mine and held them, like a rattle on a snake.

"Don't let him catch you, Sam!" May and Miki yelled. I shook my head, clearing it. I heard steps and cursed. He used that moment of blindness to lunge at me. I did a backbend and kicked my feet up, catching Khan in the chest. I landed, stumbling and ran at Khan, my blade up. He swung around, blocking his rose. I sliced his shoulder.

"Damn it." He hissed, leaping away from me. I held my blade up.

"Don't underestimate me, Khan." I said. "My feelings no longer bar me from fighting you." He frowned. I sighed and lunged at him, aiming to the right, hoping to make him think I'd go for his wounded arm. He fell for the diversion and I quickly rerouted my blade, slicing at his rose. I cut it off and stepped back. His eyes were wide.

"How…?" He asked. May and Miki ran up to me, smiling. Ryan walked over, patting me on the arm.

"It is my destiny." I said. The blade in his hands disappeared. "I am the Fox Bride and Champion." I turned to Ryan. "I will become the Wolf Bride." I grinned and he gave me a high five.

"Congrats, Sam." Touga said, slapping me on the shoulder. I smiled at him.

"You should get your arm looked at, Khan." I said. "I release the Mieu duelists of their burden." Khan paled, like the shock had just kicked in, and he fainted. Rebecca came over and picked him up, glaring at him.

"Stupid lump of meat." She muttered. Kekai helped hold Khan up. "Congrats, Sam, on beating him." She said, not meeting my eyes.

"Thank you guys for coming." I said.

"What will you do now?" Kekai asked, his eyes worried.

"My next duel is with Ryan. Then I guess I'm after Utena." I said, looking at the pink haired girl. She sighed.

"Well, at least everything's closing off." I looked at the castle.

"One day I will go up there. It's sort of scary…" I said.

"Wait. What? Weren't you up there all week?" Rebecca asked, surprised, nearly dropping Khan.

"No. I was at Kaibara. May tells me that you were about to unlock the secret." I said. "That's why Ryan's here. He's the Wolf Bride." I said, putting a hand on my Groom. Rebecca's eyes flew to May.

"I found out that she was here after beating the Kaibara Champion." May said. "I've been training her all week."

"But…" Rebecca was at a loss for words. She hissed and stomped off.

"She'll cool off." Kekai said. He smiled. "I should go make sure that Khan doesn't make her fall down the steps." He rushed after Rebecca. I caught something in his glance. I smiled.

"He likes her." I said. May gasped and looked at me with her purple eyes. I laughed. "Before I'd be jealous…I guess I'm over him." I sighed, still smiling. May laughed and hugged me.

"Sweet! I've got a chance!" Ryan yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

"You've grown, Sam." She said. "I should hurry…they probably won't wait for me." I hugged her and she ran off.

"You've released your friends, Sam." Touga said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, nii-san." I said. I yawned. "Can we go home now? I'm tired. And, Ryan, you don't have a chance." Ryan and Touga laughed. The group started down the stairs. I sent another look at the castle before it was blocked from my sight.

"So, Ryan, when's our duel?" I asked. "Now that you can win the Rose Bride, I can challenge you as much as I want." I grinned. Ryan smiled back at me.

"We can do it on Wednesday, if you want." He said. I nodded.

"I'm looking forward to it." I said, smirking. And, for once, I was looking forward to a duel. The game was in the endgame, as it would be called in Go. I had to count my territories and fight aggressively. That is the only way for me to survive.


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Things will be quite slow right now, due to an unfortunate event. I lost the flashdrive with all of my stories on it, which means the next chapter of this story. Thankfully I am not as devastated as I was when the Blue Screen of Death deleted my stories years ago, and I can bounce back quickly, but the next chapter will be delayed in posting! Please bear with me as I try to retype the next chapters of this and my other story!


End file.
